The Liesmith Twins
by TheGirlWithFarTooManyIdeas
Summary: "Father, it's me. I'm your daughter." Years ago, Loki fell in love with a spirited red haired witch on Midgard. He thought their twin children died the night she was murdered. But when a young redhead steps between the Destroyer and her uncle, begging him to help her brother, the future changes in more way than one. ON HOLD DUE TO WRITER'S BLOCK.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Liesmith Twins**_

 _ **Wanda: I hate this goddamned computer.**_

 _ **Tyene: (exasperated) Then get a new one. I thought you were supposed to be smart!**_

 _ **Wanda: I don't have any freakin' time! There's too much homework!**_

 _ **Tyene: Well, at least Christmas is coming up.**_

 _ **Wanda: I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

In one time and place, Lily eventually gave in to her suitor James Potter's charms and married him. Midgard remained unaware of the other eight realms until they were invaded by an army of insect like alien monsters. In another time and place, Ragnarok went unchallenged and the Infinity Gauntlet remained as the core of war and struggle in the universe.

This is not that time or place.

"You know what, Potter? I wouldn't date you if you were the last man alive! You're just like the Lestranges, except I can't say for certain if they've sexually extorted Bellatrix Black!"

James Potter was, for once in his life, stunned speechless. Lily glared between him and his two stooges, Black and Pettigrew, before scornfully remarking, "Four against one? Hah. And you're supposed to be Gryffindors."

Lily then turned on her heels and stormed through the crowd, shooting looks over her shoulder that promised death upon anyone who dared follow her.

Upset with Severus's use of a slur against her and furious with the self proclaimed Mauraders, she left in a direction away from her school and out towards the Whomping Willow – the one place where she was guaranteed to be alone.

Lily collapsed against the bark, letting out a strangled sob of anger and sadness. For some reason, the tree never seemed to attack her like it did anyone else; if anything, it seemed almost receptive of her presence. Her mother had always said that her smile could make anyone a friend, but Lily was beginning to doubt that.

"What could a beautiful young girl be so distraught about on such a lovely day?"

Lily jerked her head up in the direction of the voice. At first, she thought it was Severus, trying to apologize. But after blinking, she realized that this person was too well dressed to be the scruffy Slytherin. It was a handsome young man who looked to be her age; with slightly messy black hair and pale skin and piercing emerald green eyes. He was dressed in a long, dark and elegant-looking cloak.

"Who are you?" Lily asked, her voice hoarse from all the shouting she had done that afternoon. "I... those aren't Hogwarts robes."

"Indeed not. I was just passing through." The stranger casually strolled towards the Whomping Willow, examining her curiously.

"Be careful," Lily said urgently when she noticed what he was doing. "This tree-"

The stranger smiled at her. Lily's heart skipped slightly. "Heh. That's sweet of you, but..." He waved a hand at the threateningly swaying tree branches. To Lily's amazement, the infamously temperamental tree shuddered and became still. "...I've been faced with far worse then this."

"How...how did you do that?" Lily asked, unable to help herself. Wandless magic was extremely rare – she had only ever seen McGonagall or Dumbledore use it.

The stranger, still smiling, sat down next to her and said, "How? It's easy. Always has been."

Lily's lip twitched. "How humble of you." She said mildly. The last thing I need right now is another James Bloody Potter.

The stranger seemed to notice this; he raised his hands defensively and said, "Forgive me; I didn't mean to come across as condescending. I have my mother to thank for my proficiency."

"You're homeschooled?"

The stranger chuckled. "So to speak, yes." He leaned back against the tree, still with that calm and easy smile. "I notice you didn't answer my question. Why do you weep, my lady?"

Lily flushed. No one had ever called her that. "Flatterer." She accused. The stranger laughed and made no attempt to deny it.

Feeling strangely at ease, the redhead burst out, "I'm so bloody sick of James Fucking Potter, his two lapdogs and how he won't leave me the hell alone, and my best friend just called me a mudblood when I was trying to help him! They're all so pigheaded and selfish and self interested and – and – ARRRGH!"

She couldn't help it – her magic exploded out of her above her head in a burst of red. Lily banged her nails against her forehead and groaned in frustration.

She half expected the stranger to make an annoying remark, but to her surprise he was silent for a moment. "He called you what?"

Lily looked strangely at him. "You've never heard that term?" When he shook his head, she found herself smiling for a moment before saying, "You should really show me this secret hideaway where you live sometime."

The stranger gave her a perfect flabbergasted look in response. Lily laughed, unaware of the reason for it.

The smile slipped away when she remembered why she was upset."Mudblood means 'dirty blood'. It's a really foul phrase to describe people who aren't born to 'proper wizarding families'. People with non magical parents. People like me." she clawed at her arm, determined to keep herself calm. "It's used by people who think we don't deserve magic at all."

The stranger snorted in contempt. "Then they're twice the fool. Thrice, for that former friend of yours. Magic isn't something that is given to the deserving. It is discovered by those who know how to look."

Lily glanced up at him. His words warmed her. "Thank you. If only more people felt like that."

"Perhaps they need to learn to listen." The stranger suggested. "Valhalla knows, I've had to learn to shout in order to be heard among my brother's friends."

"Brothers and sisters can cause the worst struggles, can't they?" Lily said wryly, thinking of her aggressive older sister. The stranger laughed, a hint of bitterness in his voice. "My older sister never manifested magic. I don't think she's ever forgiven me for that."

The stranger gave her an odd but sympathetic look. "My brother has no magic either. He doesn't think he needs it – says it's the work for crippled or cowardly."

"He sounds like an egotistical little shit." Lily said without thinking. She blushed and tried to apologize, but the stranger just grinned and waved it off.

"Never fear. He won't hear it from me."

The two smiled at each other for a moment. "What's your name?" Lily asked, offering him her hand. "I'm Lily. Lily Evans."

"Loki Odinson." The stranger replied, taking her hand. To Lily's surprise, instead of shaking he kissed her fingers, causing her face to turn almost as red as her hair. Her heart suddenly felt light and quick.

 ****~Time Skip~****

Lily rested her head against Loki's shoulder, watching the TV. The Terminator had just stepped out of the fire, having shrugged off the blast from plastic explosives, still stalking the horrified Sarah Conner. She felt her lover shiver slightly.

"Are you okay?"

"I don't care for fire." Loki murmured.

Lily glanced up at him; he had a look in his eyes that suggested he was lost in thought. Ever since she discovered he was actually the younger prince of Asgard, he had given these looks less since he could tell her what was on his mind without her thinking he was joking. "Surter?" She guessed.

"Mmm." Loki closed his eyes for a moment. "Every Aseir fears fire."

"I can freeze fire." Lily remarked, smiling mischievously at him. "So this time, I'll protect you."

Loki gave her an annoyed look with softened in to a smile he saved just for her. The two settled into silence again as Sarah and Kyle continued their struggle against the machine. After heading into the machinery plant, Kyle finally met his end trying to protect Sarah.

Loki shook his head. "He failed her."

"How? She survives."

"Aye, to face the future and the machines alone. With the loss of everyone except her unborn son. He should have forced himself to continue; for her."

Lily turned towards him and brushed her fingers through his hair. "That's sweet, but I don't think there was anything he could do."

"I would have survived. For your sake."

"Well, you do have the advantage." Lily noted, giggling. Loki smiled again as Lily slipped into his embrace and kissed him. "I'm not going anywhere." Lily whispered. "You couldn't get rid of me if you tried. I love you."

"And I you," Loki murmured, pulling her closer and kissing her. The credits rolled by unnoticed as the two lovers lost themselves in each other.

 ****~Later. Post Prophecy.~****

Lily broke into a smile when she heard the rush of bi frost teleportation. The skirmishes in Vanahime had kept her beloved away just long enough for her to have a surprise in store for him. Even in the shadow of the Blood War, she had never been so happy. She couldn't wait to tell him...

Loki stepped in, looking tired but hale. Lily embraced him and whispered, "Someone wants to meet you."

Pulling him into the next room, she opened the door and watched the silver prince's famous impassive facade shattering completely upon seeing the room's contents.

Lily had given birth to twins just a month ago; a boy and a girl. While James was her 'official' husband thanks to some marriage contract bull, she knew who the children's real father was. Thus, she named them herself and kept to her own house as much as she could.

It always amused her when she managed to catch her beloved off guard, especially with how incredible his emotional regulation was. Loki blinked twice, his breath trembling, before turning towards her.

"Are they-?"

"Yes, Loki. They're ours." Lily smiled. "Harry and Fray."

Her lover stared for another moment, honestly rendered speechless. Then he laughed, swept her up in his arms and kissed her, overjoyed. "My queen." He whispered. "Oh, Lily. I don't know what to say."

"Never thought I'd hear that," Lily teased softly.

Loki chuckled, kissed her again and then walked over to the cradles. Both children were sleeping, but Fray smiled and grasped his finger when he touched her. "They're beautiful. I..." He shook his head. "I can hardly believe they're mine."

Lily shook her head. "What have I told you about saying those things...?" She said. "You're going to be a wonderful father...they're going to be proud of you, when they get older."

 ****~Later~****

And so it was when Voldemort stalked the Evans family on the night proclaimed by the prophecy.

Alice Longbottom and a young muggle woman named Emily Granger were the only ones who knew who the twins real father was.

In the end, while Loki was away dealing with a dwarf rebellion alongside his father and brother, Lily was betrayed by someone she was told she could put her trust in.

Lily died, sacrificing herself for her children. Her magic bound to them, protecting them from death itself.

Dumbledore took the two children – one declared the 'boy who lived' for the scar upon his forehead – from the house, which burned down in the aftermath. He fostered them onto Lily's muggle sister Petunia and wrapped them in enchantments that hid the house from all prying eyes – even those of Asgard.

Loki mourned, unaware of the survival of his children. But in fifteen years, that would change dramatically.

 ****~Ten Years Later~****

Harry Lokison woke up next to a dumpster. The autumn wind gave him shivers as he straightened up and leaned back against the brick wall. His sister, curled up against his arm, groaned and blinked up at him. "Morning already?" She mumbled.

"Yeah." Harry said, gently shaking her shoulder. "C'mon. Let's go find some breakfast."

Fray muttered something under her breath before stranding up and brushing off her ratty second hand clothes. Her form was so slender you could almost see her ribs. Her dark red hair was messy, tangled and dirty from sleeping on the sidewalk.

Harry got up and gently grasped her bruised hand. His black hair looked little better then hers, but not by much. They had identical green eyes – something they shared in common with their unknown parents."I've got a good feeling about today." He said optimistically. Fray gave him a small smile in return, before turning her head away slightly.

Technically, the two weren't normal street kids – there was a house on Privet Drive where their aunt, uncle and cousin lived; they had their custody. But both siblings preferred the streets for more reason then one.

Fray would pick pocket the money or credit cards while Harry would mislead those who gave chase. After three years, they were getting very good at it. The police, aggravated by this, set up a stakeout approaching the twins birthday.

Harry and Fray were familiar with the police due to the Corner Store Holdup Incident. Five gang members held up the store.

Two were killed and the other three were severely injured. The police arrived, finding the gored bodies and the stage. Fray was collapsed against a shelf, staring blankly at the blood stained walls while Harry held her in his arms and tried to comfort her.

The bodies had been shredded into mulch. It looked like a bomb had gone off.

While neither sibling was charged with anything, suspicion about the 'freakish twins' had remained ever since.

Petunia and Vernon encouraged it, saying that they were delinquents and troublemakers despite their best efforts to 'steer them straight'. Petunia Dursley nee Evans had loathed her sister after she went to Hogwarts without her; even after Lily's death that transferred to her two children. Vernon never liked anything 'abnormal', and their spoiled son Dudley was growing up to be a bully.

Dudley and his gang liked to torment Harry and Fray, by ganging up on them and beating them up. Their cousin also intimidated anyone from befriending them, among other things.

Harry was a quiet, steel-spined boy who preferred to avoid confrontations and attention. Fray, meanwhile, was a girl who was extroverted and had a growing temper. Both children felt emotions quite keenly; though they didn't wear it openly.

At first, Harry and Fray attempted to minimize the abuse they suffered at the hands of their aunt and uncle, both by scraping by on the streets and keeping their head down whenever the were returned to the house by the police.

 **End Chapter**

 **I have a sense this isn't a new concept, but it wouldn't stop bugging me until I wrote it. I'll be changing canon in some pretty crazy ways, right from Phase 1 and B5, so hold onto your seats.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Liesmith Twins**

 _ **Wanda: (gaping at her email)**_

 _ **Tyene: 127 favourites in 24 hours? I...I don't even have a joke for that.**_

 _ **Wanda: (tears) You guys are**_ **so amazing _. Thanks to your wonderful response, I'm uploading the next chapter right now. I refer you to the first chapter for the disclaimer._**

 **Chapter 2**

" **Yer both wizards."**

Harry and Fray stood stunned before Hagrid, groundskeeper of Hogwarts, as the secret of their powers that Vernon and Petunia tried so hard to suppress was lain bare.

Abruptly swept away from their abusive relatives and thrust into a mysterious, strange new world, the twins struggled to regain their footing.

Suddenly they were rich. Suddenly they had a pet owl and a new world to explore. Suddenly they had books.

Their final stop was to get wands. Fray paused outside the building, Ollivander's, eyeing it warily. Harry put a hand on her shoulder and murmured, "It'll be fine, Fray." He goes in first, leaving his sister to follow hesitantly behind him.

Ollivander emerged from the stackes of boxes. The whole store had a strange atmosphere; it was almost charged with electricity. "Welcome. I've been expecting you for some time."

He looked at Fray. "You look just like your mother. I can remember the day she bought her wand; ten and a quarter inch, willow, very swishy. Good for charm work. Lovely woman, Lily Evans...while you," His intense gaze switches over to Harry. "You have your father's eyes. I imagine you look quite like him."

That confused Harry. After all, James Potter's eyes were hazel brown; not green. Initially he brushed that aside as an old man getting confused.

Ollivander started with Harry. The boy went through twenty wands before one reacted to him. "Ash wood, the core held together by a phoenix feather. The bird rescued a pair of children from their violent mother in Japan. A good sign for your character, since it's reacting to you."

Harry smiled a bit in response.

Next was Fray. She ended up going through thirty wands before one reacted. "Ah. Thestral bone and old oak. That particular creature of the night was famous for attacking and driving off the would be killers of a little girl. Its perfect for powerful casting."

Ollivander looked between them and said, "The children who survived Voldemort...I doubt that was merely a shot in the dark. I imagine some incredible things will happen around you."

 **The time skips ahead to the Hogwarts Express**

Freya panicked when Vernon and Petunia dumped her and Harry into the crowded train station and abandoned them there. The twins were separated by the crowd, with a deadline for a train they couldn't find and loaded down with money.

Freya wandered about, trying to figure out where 'platform 9 3/4' was when she ran into a bushy brown haired girl holding a huge book bag.

"Oh! I'm so sorry," The girl said, steadying the red head with her hand. "I'm sorry, I was so excited I wasn't looking where I was going-"

"It was my fault, I was distracted." Fray insisted, facing the girl. Spying the girl's luggage, Harry's sister realized she was talking to another witch – she had to be! "Can you help me? I'm looking for platform nine and three quarters, and I can't find my brother. The crowd separated us..."

"I'm going there too!" The girl said brightly. "I'll help you out, right mum?"

"Of course, sweetheart." A slightly scarred, scary looking bronze haired woman agreed. She looked down at Fray with sympathy and said, "What's your brother look like?"

Fray and her new friend, Hermione Granger, found the entrance and Harry. Harry had been helped onto the platform by a family of helpful redheads – particularly, a pair of older, mischievous twins named Fred and George Weasley.

Harry, relieved to find Fray, gave her a hug and said hello to Hermione. The three of them were welcomed into the Weasleys compartment on the way to Hogwarts.

At the end of the ride, the new friends were lead into the castle by the scary transfiguration professor, Minerva McGonagall. The sorting hat was responsible for moving the new students into the four houses of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Slytherin and Ravenclaw.

Hermione was sorted into Gryffindor. The line continued until it reached Harry and Fray.

Whispers broke out the moment Fray's name was called.

" **Those are the Potter twins!"**

" **So they're the ones who destroyed the dark lord."**

" **She's so skinny."**

" **They're both adorable!"**

Harry and Fray felt uncomfortable under these gazes and statements. Fray only had the hat on for a moment before it shuddered and yelled, "GRYFFINDOR!"

Fray looked utterly confused, but the cheers that went up from the red table sent her over to join them.

Harry followed her, unsure of what was bothering her since the hat simply placed him in Gryffindor without fuss or saying much. Plus, they were in the same house as Hermione and Fred/George so it couldn't be that bad right?

 ****~Time Skip to the Evening~****

That night in the dorm, the pecking order was being established.

"Can I see your scar?"

As it turned out, the other students weren't maliciously referring to the various cuts and scrapes the twins had sustained while on the streets. They were talking about the lightning shaped scar on Harry's forehead, the wound he had received the night their mother died.

Both siblings always got agitated when the subject of their parents came up. How they reacted showed anyone who understood what they had experienced how their life had shaped their personality.

Harry always tried to pass the situation off with false smiles and pretending it didn't bother him.

Fray, meanwhile, would become sullen and hostile, a marked change from her normal quiet but caring personality.

Not wanting to mark themselves out as enemies on their first day, Harry let the younger Weasley Ron, an Irish boy named Seamus and another muggleborn oogle his scar. Meanwhile, Fray cold shouldered Lavander Brown when the question was asked, all but barricading herself in her corner of the bedroom where she spoke with Hermione about the content of their textbooks.

"I hate this." Fray muttered as she and Harry walked towards their first class. "The way they keep staring and sticking their noses in. They're talking about mum dying."

"They don't know any better." Harry said quietly. "Obviously this story has been circulating for a long time until it became a national myth. They just want to understand it."

"Ignorance is bliss." Fray retorted. Harry sighed and couldn't find a good retort.

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&**

The first potions class was a disaster. The teacher, a greasy haired man named Snape, treated Harry like dirt and stared at Fray through what seemed like the whole class. Hermione took it on herself to sit between Fray and the new teacher, even though he clearly didn't like her.

Eventually Harry got sick of it. "Shut up," He snapped.

Snape's eyes narrowed into slits. "I beg your pardon?"

"Shut up." Harry repeated, glaring at him. "Stop asking me questions you cherry picked from the seventh year text book just to embarrass me in front of the class. Incompetent asshole."

Needless to say, while he ended up with detention for the entire month Harry earned himself permanent respect among the Gryffindor Tower. Plus, Hermione wrote a letter of complaint to the Headmaster about Snape's behaviour.

When Dumbledore stonewalled this for some reason, McGonagall resent it to the Board of Education who gave both Dumbledore and Snape a stern reprimand.

 ****~Time Skip to Flying Lessons~****

"Hey look! Longbottom's dropped his trinket!"

Fray regarded Draco Malfoy with silent contempt right up until he picked up the Remembrall. The pompous Slytherin bully acted like Dudley in a blonde wig – only even worse in that he was born into an even more privileged family. When Neville's broom acted up and caused him to fall and break his wrist, Draco had laughed at him along with his sycophants at the clumsy boy's pain.

"Put it back, you little shit." Fray snapped. Draco spun around and stared at her.

"What did you just say to me?" Draco demanded.

"You're an irritating little shit, Malfoy, and this is your newest low." Fray said, crossing her arms and regarding him with a look usually reserved for cockroaches. "If laughing at an injured boy and taking something when he's in no state to stop you is supposed to make you look like a badass – it doesn't. It makes you look like a cowardly, pathetic little brat whining for toys he can't have. Which I suppose is appropriate."

Part of Harry wanted to stop his sister, (the last thing they needed was more enemies in the one place they were safe from Privet Drive) but he didn't like Malfoy any more than she did – besides, what he had done to Neville had triggered his memories of Dudley's gang.

That, and between them they had more street cred then Draco could dream of at this point.

Draco turned purple, making him resemble a mid-tantrum Dudley even more. One of the Gryffindors whistled mockingly, spurring the ponce to get on his broom and fly up in the air with it. Fray chased after him, and ended up catching it out of the air with some help from Harry.

And since Fray nearly hit a stone wall, Harry punched Draco in the nose when they all landed. The blonde was thrown over backwards and started bleeding.

Professor McGonagall came storming out of the school at that point. Harry half expected to be expelled on the spot – but instead he and Fray were inducted into the Quidditch team for their flying skills.

"We haven't had a good seeker since Charlie Weasley graduated," Oliver Wood said enthusiastically when Fray and Harry (reluctantly) showed up for first practice. "But now I have two! You two should rotate in and out of the position – Angie and Katie will give you some chaser training as well. Quidditch is a wonderful sport, you'll have incredible fun...!"

Fray stared at her shoes, uncertain of what to do or say, while Harry awkwardly ran his fingers through his hair and said he wasn't that good.

 ****~Halloween Night~****

The twins were no stranger to troubles. But angry trolls were a new one.

Trouble started brewing in the morning – Ron got frustrated with Hermione's overbearing attempts to help in transfiguration class and said that no one wanted to hang out with her willingly. The bookworm was so upset by this she fled to the bathroom and didn't emerge even as dinner rolled around.

Fray and Harry were relishing the dessert when Incompetent Defence Teacher #1, aka Quirrel, came barrelling down the hall screaming "TROLLS! TROLLS IN THE DUNGEON! Thought you out to know." Then he fainted dead away on the floor.

Everyone panicked. The younger students started screaming and ran for the stairwell. McGonagall had to fire of a cannon blast to get their attention, telling the Prefects to take everyone back to the towers.

Harry stalled in the hallway when he remembered something. "What are you doing!?" Fray hissed, noticing he wasn't keeping up.

"Hermione." Harry said. "What if she didn't hear the warning?"

Fray hissed in anger, fear and frustration, which was all Harry needed to know what she thought of this situation. Together, the two of them ran down the hall towards the girl's bathroom only to stumble on a terrifying sight.

The trolls weren't in the dungeon; they were right there holding tree trunks for clubs. Cowering in the corner was a crying and terrified Hermione.

Harry, mercifully, was a quick thinker. He used the same charm they had learned that morning to take the left troll's club. Meanwhile Fray took out one of six knives she kept on her person at all times and took aim at the second one.

McGonagall, Snape and Quirrel arrived in the bathroom to find one troll's skull caved in, the other one with its head half severed like the ghost Sr Nickolas.

Fray was comfortingly hugging the sobbing Hermione, who had gotten her leg broken before she was rescued. Harry stood in the middle of the room, frozen with shock.

After a trip to the school nurse, Poppy – who could fix up Hermione's broken limb in mere hours, the twins were shocked to discover – Harry and Fray returned to the tower.

Fray found Ron in the middle of the common room, telling jokes. Infuriated by his causal reaction to the situation, she slapped him and snarled, "You could have gotten Hermione killed!"

"What the hell!" Ron yelled. "Who cares about her anyway, she's a damned no it all, and you're all fine!"

Fray and Harry regarded him with disgust. Ron looked around the room for allies, only to find everyone either uncomfortable or equally disapproving.

 ****~Time Skip~****

As the school year progressed, Harry and Fray were beginning to become suspicious of the place they originally believed to be a haven. The thing that bothered Harry in particular about this was that he couldn't put his finger on what seemed off about it.

Hermione, now their steadfast friend, helped the two become some of the highly scored first years. Fray had always loved reading of any sort, so she took to it with enthusiasm. While Harry didn't like studying as much, he wanted to prepare himself for anything the world would throw at him.

While the two were slightly less guarded now that they had their first true friend, they didn't have a lot of friends. Oh, a lot of people claimed to be such, but neither could really bring themselves to trust it – too many people referred to them as the 'children who lived' and years of having to rely just on each other had ingrained dislike of crowds and distrust of strangers/casual acquaintances into them.

Thus, many found the Potter twins to be standoffish and cold, Fray in particular. Harry made more overt attempts to find other friends than her, but the only one they could really say they had by the end (aside from Hermione) was Neville Longbottom, oddly enough.

Harry started influencing Neville's personality almost immediately, and not even entirely on purpose. Neville, like Harry, lived with a tyrannical and soul crushing guardian (in this case, his grandmother) and often found himself on the wrong end of bullying or threats of physical harm (like being dropped from a window to 'scare magic out of him').

With Harry's honest friendship and protection from Malfoy's cruel jeers and the disdain of others, Neville started to become more self confident.

This became immensely important when Voldemort broke into the school, seeking the Philosopher's Stone Dumbledore had hidden within.

 ****~In the Common Room~****

"-you two can't, don't you see? You're safe in here, you can't go looking for him, it's too dangerous-"

"Safe? You mean, safe like the two trolls that got in here during Halloween?" Fray said harshly as she paced in front of the fireplace. Hermione cringed. "I'll bet you anything he was behind those too! McGonagall didn't do anything when we told her! The other students wouldn't listen if we told them anything, and the Headmaster has left the school!"

"Fray's right." Harry agreed darkly. "If someone doesn't try to stop Voldemort or whoever he's sent to retrieve that thing, he'll come back. And if he succeeds in that, we're dead either way, because there's no way I'd join him."

"Damn right." Fray spat.

"But what can we do?" Neville asked, some of his old fearful nature resurfacing. "He was wicked powerful, back in the day – all four of us would be nothing compared to him!"

"Then we have to get it first." Harry said. "Find this stone, and get it out of here, stall him until Dumbledore returns. By then the attempted theft will be obvious and Voldemort will be at too big a disadvantage to try anything else."

Fray nodded.

Hermione bit her lip and said, "Alright. But we've got to go now if we're going to make it there first."

"You two don't have to-"

"Yes we do!" Neville interrupted, yelling for the first time that evening. Both Harry and Fray stared at him in amazement. Neville flushed but held his ground. "You're not going alone."

Harry and Fray felt something they had never experienced before. A warmth and happiness, despite the situation. Hermione and Neville both smiled back at them.

Together, the four of them connived their way through the traps that the school had prepared.

Fray played the harp to lull the cerberus to sleep; Neville frightened the devil's snare with flames to let them past its roots. Harry puzzled his way through the chess match – he had picked up a lot of strategy skills over his years of pick pocketing and petty theft. While Neville ended up getting taken to protect Fray (the Queen) he only sustained a minor head wound and Hermione could take him back to the nurse.

Down in the deep, Harry and Fray were confronted by Quirrel, Voldemort's face jutting out of the back of his head like a twisted parasite.

And despite his attempts to murder them, Voldemort was a fount of stunning truths.

"James Potter? Your father? HAH! That man stepped aside and let me stun him unconscious in exchange for killing just you! He was never your father, despite trapping that mudblood in a marriage with him. He thought if you were gone, she would learn to love him."

"What!?"

"Oh yes, little girl, your father is someone else entirely...why do you think I attempted to spare you that night? Your brother, unfortunately, had to die...after all, he was the prophecy child. I couldn't afford it... but you? You were never in danger, little Fray."

"Spare me?!" Fray stared at him in mingled alarm, anger and disbelief.

"Oh yes...you can believe me. Dear sweet Lily Evans died trying to protect you from me...but for you, at least, she hadn't needed to fear...your royal blood is too precious to spill senselessly."

Unfortunately, Voldemort wouldn't reveal any more to them and attempted to kill Harry for the second time.

A fight ensued and in the end, Voldemort was burned to ashes by their touch. The two were surrounded by a warm red magic.

Upon his return the next morning, Dumbledore explained that it was an ancient magic that Voldemort had triggered when he killed their mother that night.

Neither admitted it, but Fray and Harry cried that night. Cried for the mother they never got to know, who loved them enough that she was willing to give up her life for them.

 **End Chapter**

 **So yeah, dropping a few 'hints' as to why and how Lily ended up betrayed. As to why James was married to Lily when she A) didn't love him and B) loved someone else, I refer you to the basic plot of every Marriage Contract story ever.**

 **Now, poor Loki won't be in the story for a bit longer, but once he does find out, ever table in Asgard is going to flip.**

 **Read and Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Liesmith Twins**

 _ **Wanda: I think this has been my favorite chapter to write so far.**_

 _ **Tyene: I'm just glad you're writing at all. Writer's Block has been virtually omnipresent.**_

 ** _Wanda: I might have a new way of dealing with him. See first chapter for disclaimer._**

 **Chapter 3: The Chamber**

 ****~The Next Year: At The Dursleys~****

Any positive feelings Harry or Fray might have had for the Headmaster evaporated the moment he forced them to return to their aunt and uncle's house.

Vernon wasn't happy to see them. He locked Fray in the attic and Harry in Dudley's (former) second bedroom, feeding them one can of food a day.

It took a lot of conniving and planning to escape – for two weeks, they languished like this, denied even the comfort of knowing whether or not their friends were writing to them. Vernon made sure that no one communicated with the 'freaks' while they lived in his house.

At last, Harry broke out in the dead of night thanks to a lock pick he had stolen two years back, and released Fray from the attic. Together, the two of them swiped one of Petunia's credit cards and jumped on the first train they came across.

They hadn't really had a destination in mind – they simply followed the bus to the end of its line and got off there. Harry bought them some dinner and the two of them looked for a half decent shelter to spend the weeks until Hogwarts restarted.

In the end, they wandered into a junk yard to a bizarre sight.

A pair of girls their age were messing around with a car.

One of them had short cut red hair, a slender frame and ratty street clothes. She was holding a flask in her hand, which was shaking a bit. But that wasn't the scariest thing about her.

No, that was the fact that she had a pitch black .45 calibre handgun strapped to her side.

The other girl was better dressed – in fact, it was pretty clear she came from a well to do family...though perhaps she didn't care much for that fact. Her jeans and black jacket, despite the grease stains on them, were designer models. A pair of goggles hung around her neck. She had wild, spiky black hair that was tied back in a messy braid. She wore gloves, and currently she was trying to re ignite the engine.

Fray, unable to help herself, took a few steps forward. She'd always been interested in mechanics. Harry grabbed her by the arm, his eyes fixed on the redhead's gun.

Both girls looked up at the sounds of the scuffle. The redhead tensed, but the black haired girl put a hand on her shoulder and shook her head.

Glancing back towards them, she gave them a fearless grin and said, "Interesting stuff, huh? Celebrities...they're always trashing perfectly good cars with their stupid jackass stunts. No one respects the craft anymore!"

She waved dramatically. "C'mon, c'mon over. I could use a hand – Mel here thinks tinkering's below her."

"I do not," The redhead snapped, but she moved her hand away from her gun and loosened her stance. "I just don't like sticking my hands in something when I don't know where it's been."

"Mel doesn't trust the hospitals." The black haired girl confined as Fray walked closer. Harry reluctantly joined her, though he remained a few paces behind. "I keep telling her it's better than the ones in Siberia but she never listens."

The redhead snorted and rolled her eyes. Apparently her companion always acted like this.

Fray helped reconnect the engine. The girl let out a shriek of delight and said, "Awesome! I've been trying to get this rustbucket to reboot for a week now. The last guy really gave it a once over."

"You're welcome." Fray blinked a few times before asking, "Have I seen you somewhere before? You look familiar."

"You mean like Tony Stark?" The black haired girl guessed. "Yeah, he's my dad. Not that he knows it; mom kept me as her dirty little secret when our company didn't get the weapons contract she wanted." She stuck her hand out. "I'm Reyna Stark. The grumpy cat over there is Melissa Barnes."

"I'm Fray. That's my brother Harry." Fray said.

"You're homeless?" Melissa guessed bluntly. "Mm, your ribs aren't sticking out entirely yet, so I'm going to guess that your guardians either don't give a shit or are just assholes."

"Little from column A, little from column B." Harry said dryly. Melissa's harsh expression softened ever so slightly at this.

"You know- if you want," Reyna waved her wrench around to accentuate her point. "If you want, you can crash in my garage. Mom won't notice, and the bosses won't bug me unless the sky's falling when she isn't around."

The siblings exchanged a look. Common knowledge dictated you didn't just accept residence offers from weird strangers, but Melissa also had the look of a street girl yet clearly the two got along decently. They could always make a break for it if things went south.

"Thanks."

 ****~Reyna's Garage~****

Harry couldn't help but notice two things about Reyna's garage.

For one thing, it was full of power drills and saws and other things most twelve year old kids shouldn't be allowed within ten miles of.

For another thing, there was a significant absence of adults.

Reyna just tossed some throwaway remark about her mother being out on a business trip. The butler, who lived upstairs, was mostly just there to make sure she didn't burn the house down. It was pretty clear that Reyna's family was rich – what, with her being a daughter of Tony Stark and everything.

Reyna didn't have a lot to say about her father. When Harry asked her about it, a sad and wistful look would cross the other girl's expression and she would say that her mother didn't feel it necessary for her to know her dad.

Melissa was tight lipped about her parents. Fray found a kindred spirit in her – another girl who played with knives, who drank at least a glass of alcohol every other day, a girl who knew how harsh the world could be.

Melissa had a Russian accent, though it was a bit faded since she had managed to escape the country via smuggling herself on a plane. She didn't remember either of her parents – she had been dropped off at an orphanage by an unknown person and had lived there all her life.

It wasn't a good home, either – Melissa was scarred and skinny and loaded down with skills no happy, normal child should have. She resented her parents for abandoning her, whoever they were.

But the strangest thing was what they discovered a few days later. Both Melissa and Reyna were muggleborns. Reyna had a car that ran in harmony with her magic; Harry had thought that wasn't possible.

Harry and Fray told them about Hogwarts. Melissa looked semi interested, while Reyna practically jumped at the chance to escape the house.

She had always been homeschooled and kept away from the world...thanks to an incident involving a riot where she had taken a bullet to the chest.

Reyna understandably didn't like talking about it. But the only thing she liked less was being cooped up in her house, denied normal interaction with the world.

 ****~Year 2, Hogwarts~****

Harry and Fray showed their two new friends how to get to Hogwarts – McGonagall had arranged their entrance. Apparently, latent magic did occur some times when traumatic experiences suppressed an individual's magic.

Reyna was sorted into Ravenclaw, Melissa into Slytherin. Reyna noted that this was the first place where she could call herself 'Reyna Stark' without having to answer a million annoying questions.

Fray and Harry, though they wouldn't admit it, both silently envied her in that department.

Other surprises for the sortings were a strange girl named Luna and the final Weasley child of the current generation – Ginny, Fred and George's little sister.

A week or so into the school year, Harry, Fray, Melissa, Reyna and Hermione were studying in the library.

Hermione and Reyna got along well enough, though Reyna was always telling Hermione to loosen up. Meanwhile, the book worm often complained that the Stark girl's blatant fearlessness threatened to give her grey hairs.

"Go away, Loony!"

"Please give my things back. I need them."

"Ask your imaginary friends where they are, freak!"

Melissa got up from her chair at the same time as Fray. The newest Slytherin walked out into the library where the small blonde was being bullied by a group of Ravenclaws lead by a judgemental brat named Marietta Edgecomb.

"Piss off." Melissa warned Marietta, placing her hand on Luna's shoulder.

Marietta balked slightly. Melissa had a very intimidating look about her, and Fray "Potter" was backing her up. "what does it matter to you, snake?"

Melissa leaned in until her face was inches from Marietta's, her icy brown eyes narrowed into slits. "Because I don't like bullies." She hissed.

"Give Luna her things back, Edgecomb." Fray added, laughing coldly when the girl's toadies jumped in astonishment. "You're all terrible criminals. Return them before things get messy."

Marietta puffed up, before kicking a trunk out from under one of the back tables. She attempted to storm off in an indigent huff, but it looked more like a terrified slink to everyone else.

"Thank you," The little girl said, smiling in happiness and relief. "I think Marietta's infested with Nargles. That's why she's so irritable."

"Right. Well, she should leave you alone now." Melissa said, clapping Luna's shoulder. From that point on, Luna became part of their group.

 ****~Defence Against the Dark Arts~****

Reyna's reaction to Incompetent Defence Teacher #2 was to give him an insulting nickname - "Glittery Fopheart" - and cause him problems every chance she could.

"My mum has to deal with people like this all the time," Reyna told Fray when they left the first class. Harry had left in a different direction with Neville in order to help him with his Potions essay. "Frauds and fast talkers and used car salesmen. I'll bet you anything he either pulled those stories out of his ass or pawned them off from someone else."

"Why was he hired again?" Melissa asked in annoyance.

Hermione sighed. "Unfortunately, he was the only applicant. Supposedly the position is cursed, so no one's lasted more than a year for decades."

Melissa scowled in response. "You have magic. Why don't they just fix it?"

"They've tried. Apparently the caster was really strong."

"Then make it a separate course. Discontinue the class then start it up again under a different name. Don't you have more options then hiring this twit!?"

Hermione paused, clearly wanting to defend the staff – she had a high opinion of many of them – only to find herself at a loss for words. Fray couldn't help but chuckle a little. After all, Hermione wasn't at loss for words often.

Unfortunately, their levity was cut short...

"Let me rip...let me tear...let me kill...I hunger...let me kill!"

Fray froze and paled when she heard the voice. Her friends turned and looked at her in concern; when Fray asked them about it they said they couldn't hear anything. Fortunately, at the other end of the school Harry was hearing the same voice – though again, Neville couldn't hear it.

"So hearing voices is bad. Even in the world of magic." Reyna guessed when Harry backed his sister's story.

Hermione nodded. "Whatever it is, it's not normal. Either Peeves is messing with you two or something bad is happening."

"This kind of stuff happen often around here?" Melissa asked warily.

"Oh, you should have been here last year," Luna said dreamily. "We had two trolls, a cerberus, a man eating plant and a mass murderer racist."

" **WHAT**!?"

The twins groaned. This was not going to be fun to explain.

 ****~All Hallows Eve~****

In spite of a lot of swearing and many abortive threats made on various people, Reyna and Melissa took Harry and Fray's story about Voldemort in relative stride. Though Melissa was now carrying both her booze and her knives on her person again. Reyna muttered something about needing a suit; something like her dad's most recent creation.

At first, the night went relatively calmly, aside from the usual people asking how the twins felt about the day their mother was brutally murdered while protecting them.

Then Hermione and Luna found the bloody message on the wall. Along with it was Draco Malfoy – turned to literal granite.

THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED. ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.

Now, while Draco had very few friends (his kind only had minions) everyone was freaking out in the wake of the attack. Who could attack someone in the way they had inside Hogwarts without anyone hearing or seeing it?

At first, this seemed to be a one off attack – maybe a bluff. But then Penelope Clearwater, a fairly well liked Ravenclaw seventh year, was turned to stone in the same way. The panic became real.

McGonagall, under questioning from Hermione, Fray and Harry in Transfiguration class, told the story of the Chamber of Secrets.

"In the time when Hogwarts was first built, over a thousand years ago, there were four of the greatest witches and wizards of their age – Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. Now, historical records of the time have contradicted each other, been corrupted or lost, but the widely held belief seems to be that Slytherin wished to be more selective of those allowed to attend the school. It was said that he didn't trust magical children born to muggles – that he believed they were unworthy of magic. Unable to sway the others to this belief, Slytherin left the school. It is said that before he left, he built a chamber and placed a monster inside it that only he and his heirs could control, to one day purge the school...of those he deemed unworthy."

"Of course, the school has been searched many times. The Chamber has never been found."

The group of friends left the class in silence before Reyna asked with false cheer, "I don't suppose it's not too late to transfer the hell out of this place?"

 **% &%&%&%&%&%&%&%&**

A week later, Lockhart set up a 'duelling club' that was then made mandatory by Dumbledore. In the first class, their foppish defence teacher was dumped on his ass by Flitwick, former duellist champion. Harry considered that worth the price of admission.

Then were the student duels. Harry was chosen as one of the first to give a demonstration. His opponent was another Slytherin bigot named Theodore Nott.

Theodore was seething over the fact that Slytherins had been attacked by the mysterious 'heir', since Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle were both petrified two days prior. He was determined to 'strike back'.

So when the duel began, he yelled, 'Serpensortia!" causing a massive snake to come into existence. However, instead of attacking Harry, it turned its attention to the much closer Ginny Weasley and surged towards her.

Without thinking, Harry barked, "STOP!"

And the snake did.

It turned to Harry, gazed up at him and then bowed its head in deference. "But I hunger. I hunger greatly" It – no, he, the voice was clearly male – protested.

"You can't eat her." Harry said firmly. "There are plenty of rats in the school. You can have your fill. But you can't eat her or any of our other children."

"As you wish, Ser." The snake replied. With that, it slithered down and passed by the screaming students before disappearing down the stairs.

Harry let out a sigh of relief that Ginny hadn't gotten hurt...until he realized that everyone was staring at him. Some with horror in their eyes.

"You're a parcelmouth!"

"What does that mean?" Harry asked defensively. Hermione looked at him in worry. "What's a parcelmouth?"

"It means someone who can talk to snakes." Hermione explained.

"That doesn't sound like a big deal," Reyna said, her brow furrowing in a way that made her look very much like her father. "It sounds kinda cool, actually."

Hermione and Neville shared nervous looks before the boy said hesitantly, "Well that's the thing. There's a reason that the animal of the Slytherin house is a snake. Salazar Slytherin was a parcelmouth."

The group stood in silence for a second as that sank in.

"So they think you might be the Heir?" Melissa guessed, before scoffing. "Stupid. We were with you when the attacks happened. You have an alibi."

"But the Chamber was reopened." Neville pointed out grimly. "People are scared and not thinking straight. They might blame you anyway."

Neville was right. There was a huge blowup in the Gryffindor tower – mostly lead by Ron and Seamus.

It started that way and started to get worse. A lot of people started giving both Harry and Fray the cold shoulder, and tried to force compliance on his friends.

Melissa was excluded in the Slytherin house – not that she gave a damn. The Ravenclaws tried to pressure Luna and Reyna into the house mentality, but they too got ignored. Hermione and Neville loyally stuck by their friends.

The attacks seemed to come at random, which was the strangest part of the whole thing.

(meanwhile, Reyna was getting more and more incredulous at Dumbledore's inexplicable refusal to just evacuate the damned school)

It was as if the Heir couldn't decide who he/she wanted to attack – at least half the victims were pure bloods like Draco Malfoy.

The situation didn't get any better when Lucius Malfoy, the brat's father, showed up and booted both Dumbledore and McGonagall out of the school for 'failing their jobs'.

The bullying worsened after that, since McGonagall was really the only teacher other than Flitwick who was closely looking out for the students.

Upset with the attacks and furious with the Gryffindors, Fray stormed off one evening to sit alone on one of the balconies of the school. Her emotions roiling, she stared over the edge and wrapped her arms around herself, wondering what she had ever done to deserve the hell she had experienced.

Sometimes she contemplated just letting herself fall. Every time she just remembered Harry, and she didn't want to leave him alone.

"You gonna go first?"

Fray glanced over her shoulder to see another second year there. She seemed to be alone. Her hair was a wild and curly dark blonde, her skin pale and her eyes blue. She was dressed in the school robes, with a green trimming. She was one of Melissa's classmates, Fray realized.

"What?"

"Jumping." The girl was also holding a flask that looked suspiciously like Melissa's...only bigger. "I wasn't expecting there to be a line."

"Wha...what? Seriously?" Fray asked, befuddled.

The girl casually sauntered over and sat at the edge next to her, kicking her feet over the side. "Why else would you be out here?"

She gave Fray an unreadable look that seemed to be a mixture of amusement and exhaustion. "You wouldn't be sitting out here if the thought hadn't occurred to you. It had to me. Just never had a good chance. You get watched when your in Slytherin. No one really trusts you, not your roommates, not the teachers, no one. Funny, I figured that if they knew they'd just let me do it. Drink?"

The girl stuck out her hand with the flask in it. Melissa had offered hers once, but Fray had politely declined. This time, however, she felt like she needed to shut down her brain.

Accepting the flask, Fray took a big drink and immediately started coughing. The girl didn't look surprised. "It's tough on the throat at first." She said. "But by the third drink you stop noticing. Of course, then you throw up in the morning...it's worth it, though."

Fray coughed one last time before taking another drink. "Easy!" The girl protested, taking the flask back. "I only have one bottle of that stuff on me right now. I can't get more till Christmas."

"You have one bottle for the whole year?" Fray asked, her head spinning slightly as the wine began to work its way through her system.

"'Course not. I just went through my first few faster than usual this year." The girl scowled. "You know why."

"Right." Fray looked down at her hands. "do you think Harry or I did it?"

"Of course not. That's stupid." The girl said, annoyed. "And they're all stupid for falling for it. They're good little sheep, mindlessly towing the party line, listening blissfully to whatever the sainted Authority tells them. They've forgotten how to ask important questions. That's complacency for you. Happens in all of history's empires – right before all hell breaks loose."

Fray leaned back slightly. There was a moment of silence. "I'm not falling." She said. "I can't leave Harry."

The girl bobbled her head and gave that strange happy/sad/mad smile again. "I thought you might figure that."

"What about you? Isn't anyone waiting for you?" Fray asked.

The girl barked out a sharp, bitter laugh. "No one I want to see anywhere other than in hell."

"...What's your name?"

The girl blinked twice and looked weirdly at her. "Tracey. Tracey Davis. Heir to the Oh so Very Ancient and Noble house of blah de blah, old history, old blood, all that shit. I can't be bothered to remember the titles properly."

Fray found a giggle escaping her lips. Tracey looked almost as surprised as she felt. Suddenly feeling strong again – maybe it was the wine, maybe it was something else – Fray said, "I'd rather you didn't jump, Tracey. I'd like to talk to you. If that's alright."

Tracey blinked owlishly for a long moment, as if she was trying to process a foreign language, before saying, "What the hell. This isn't the last night before summer break." With a heave, she swung her legs back onto the balcony.

Fray did the same and they walked back into the castle, talking as they went.

"How did you know where I was going?" Fray asked, genuinely curious.

"Same way I was going. Just a coincidence. But I saw you and your brother for who you were in first year." Tracey snorted. "Ron Weasley's an imbecile, and so's Professor Snape. You walked in here in tattered clothes, skinny as rails, always looking over your shoulder and they've still concocted some notion that you're privileged and spoiled. Clearly they don't have eyes, just indentations in the skull where eyes are supposed to be."

"People see what they want to believe. Especially when it comes to myths and legends." Fray said with distaste.

Tracey grunted in agreement, taking another swig of her drink. "Damn straight."

"What about you? Why can't people see you?"

Tracey's weird un-smile came back. "Because daddy is the oh so special heir to blah de blah who lets his brother have his daughter as a child bride."

Fray's head snapped to the right and she said, "What!?"

Tracey rolled her eyes slightly. "Why are you surprised? Death Eaters? Hello? Voldemort and his sycophants were obsessed with the idea that their blood was purer than anyone elses, and that gave them the right to rule. And who has purer blood then your own family?"

"He hasn't married me yet, thank god or gods or whoever the hell is listening up there, if anyone. Not that it's stopped him from acting like we are half the time. I'll be a virgin until I'm fifteen, sure – but I won't be afterwards, for significantly different reasons than anyone else I bet."

"That's...that's...that's just sick and wrong!" Fray sputtered. "How can they get away with this!?"

"Again. Pure. Blood. Our social station is so high they're considered above suspicion for stuff like this." Tracey snorted. "Never mind that the Black family had a frigging map that declared all the inbreeding our 'high class' was doing. I'm related to that family, and I'm related to pretty much half my classmates on at least one side of the tree."

Fray slowly shook her head. "I never should have come here. I should have stayed on the streets. Spending every day eating out of trash bins is a better life than this...this...abomination of a system!"

"I agree." Tracey said drolly. "If I could just get rid of the trace on my wand, I'd follow in your footsteps."

"The what?"

"The trace. It's a tracking and monitoring spell the Ministry puts on your wand allegedly to keep kids from using magic outside of school or the community. What it really is, if they were honest, is a way for them to track us and keep us in our lovely little pen here."

"That's it. When I get to my dorm, Harry is casting Finite on my wand."

Tracey looked confused, then smacked herself in the forehead. "How the bloody hell did I never think of that!? God, I'm an idiot..."

Fray was about to offer to try it out there when a scream echoed down the hall.

"NO! NO, I WON'T LET YOU!"

"What the fuck?" Tracey asked in alarm. With a quick look, both girls hurried down to the edge of the hallway they had just entered and peeked out around the corner.

Ginny Weasley was alone in the hall, her face contorted with pain as she stumbled towards Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Her body was surrounded by some sort of evil aura. To Fray's horror, she started to hear a familiar voice.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME KILL!"

"I think we just found the Heir." Fray whispered. She unconsciously started to go after Ginny when Tracey grabbed her arm.

"Are you crazy?" the Slytherin demanded. "We can't help her with just us! We need backup!"

Fray took a breath, nodded, and ran towards the Gryffindor tower alongside her new friend.

 ****~Later~****

"I knew it," Reyna said mildly. "Fraud."

She pointed her wand down at the currently unconscious Lockhart. Fray had collected her brother and her friends to go and rescue Ginny – mainly because once again the teachers were being useless, sending only the fop down to rescue her.

Needless to say, the kids followed him and found the passageway in the bathroom. Ginny seemed to be struggling against whatever the aura came from, because she left the passageway wide open.

Lockhart chickened out there. The only spell he could do for real was a memory charm, which he tried to use on the students. Naturally, he failed and was hit by six stunners at once.

"Thank you, captain obvious." Melissa said sarcastically. "Since we're the only ones who care about the She Weasley, how 'bout we hurry up before she gets fed to whatever's been hissing in Harry's ear this evening?"

They headed through the chamber in a dead sprint – passing by a huge shed skin while they were at it.

At the end of the tunnel was a large chamber. Harry and the gang had just reached it when Ginny screamed, "YOU! WANT! TO! SLEEP!" There was a huge rattle and the sound of shifting stone, then silence.

Harry, Frey, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Reyna, Melissa, and Tracey all skidded to a halt just at the mouth of the Chamber. Ginny was on her knees in front of a huge stone carving. Standing in front of her was some sort of flickering shade in the image of a sixteen year old boy, who seemed to be growing more clear the more fatigued Ginny became.

"How dare you disobey me girl!"

"Obey you! Like I'm your slave or your familiar or...!" Ginny spat on the ground and glared up at him. "I won't obey you! I HATE YOU!"

The teenaged boy seethed in rage. "You're the purest of the pure, the seventh in a family and first girl in seven generations! You are the perfect pearl of our society, yet you refuse to exterminate the vermin that contaminate it?"

"Vermin?! You mean humans?! Maybe I can't get rid of your book Tom, but I can fight you with everything I have! Let's see people flock back to you when you've been turning the pure ones into stone along with the filth!"

"...Where did a lonely little brat like you gain this sort of willpower!? You should be weak in mind and heart, easy to control and manipulate...!"

Ginny forced herself to stand up, which looked very difficult and even painful. She glared at Tom and responded, "When you possessed me the first time I saw your memories. I saw how you died because of Lily Evans – I saw you blown to pieces by her love for her children! If my heroine can be that brave, can spit in your face, then so can I! If the 'undesirables' have to die, then I die too!"

Tom Riddle's somewhat handsome face became truly ugly at this. "That can be arranged, blood traitor!"

"Leave her alone, you pompous shite!"

"Who dares..." Tom, sufficiently distracted from his victim, looked over to see the newcomers.

"People who hate cowards." Harry responded darkly.

Tom stared for a minute before letting out a dark laugh.

"...Harry Lokison...Fray Lokidottir..."

Harry, for some reason, felt as if he'd just been struck by lightning. What did he just call us!?

"How nice to see you again... ...perhaps this travesty could be salvaged after all...I intended for this girl to petrify you, but this is all the better for it. After today, no one can say that LORD VOLDEMORT has an equal!"

"Harry! Fray! Luna!" Ginny cried with effort. "HIT ME!"

"What!?" Luna asked fearfully. The two girls had been friends since they were old enough to walk.

"He needs me to control the basilisk!" Ginny insisted, shuddering as the aura convulsed again. "He can't tell it what to do as a shade. You have to stun me NOW!"

Harry took a split second to make his decision. "I'm so sorry. STUPIFY!"

Tom let out a screech and surged forward, but the spell struck Ginny head on and she crumpled to the ground. The slithering behind the stone face sopped.

Tracey and Melissa ran forward first to where the redhead was lying down. Tracey looked like she'd been rendered speechless by what she'd seen, while Melissa checked Ginny's pulse and then chuckled. "You're a tough one, kid. Hang in there."

Harry, Reyna, Luna and Fray surrounded Tom Riddle/Voldemort. Harry noticed a book lying on the ground not far from Ginny and picked it up.

"I won't forget this, boy! I may not be able to control the basilisk without the girl's help, but I can still wake it up! SPEAK TO ME..."

Tracey looked between the shade and the book Harry was holding when a light went off in her eyes. "Harry! Throw that book in the air, then all of you run for the door!"

"Why!?"

"SLYTHERIN...!"

"Trust me!"

Harry threw the book. All seven took off running – Melissa carrying Ginny – just as Tracey twirled her wand and yelled, "FIENDFYRE!"

"WHAT? NOOOOO!" Tom shrieked in agony as dark fire consumed his anchor.

Tracey, loosing control over her spell very quickly, ran for the door. Harry ordered the door to close and lock itself in parceltongue just second after Tracey rocketed through, narrowly avoiding the roaring fires behind her. The door slammed shut with an almighty clang, sealing away the horror of olden times.

 ****~The Next Morning~****

"I've decided something."

"What?"

Reyna looked among the group and grinned. "We're all insane. Let's be best friends until the day we all die."

"Good idea." Fray said with a grin.

"Thirded." Harry added.

"Fourthed...I think." Tracey guessed. Luna just nodded eagerly along with Neville, who's hand she'd been holding since last night. An exhausted and drained but healthier Ginny agreed by squeezing Harry's hand – it was her only real way of communicating at the moment. The shock of spending six + months possessed hadn't worn off yet.

To say that the group – the Hogwarts Seven, as some called them – were met with a huge clusterfuck when they re-emerged from the chamber was the understatement of the century. Reporters, Ministry Aurors, school executives and at least one mailman had been stampeding around the school like a herd of elephants with their tails tied together. Accusations were made and dropped and mixed together with others, and the Ministry complained that they had to be seen doing something...by proving it as doing nothing at all.

In the end, nothing of note was made...except for Lucius Malfoy, who got caught for giving Ginny the cursed diary in the first place. He was promptly slapped with a huge fine and got kicked out of the Board of Governors.

Fred and George thought it was hilarious, at least.

Reyna and Hermione filed a complaint about the lack of action during a deadly situation – ie the refusal to evacuate when the freaking basilisk was slithering about.

Dumbledore definitely wasn't happy about that or the interviews with DMLE head Amelia Bones that he had to go through as a result.

 ****~End of the School Year~****

Harry was the one who suggested that they smuggle Tracey to Vernon and Petunia's house. The Davis heir had elaborated on her shitty situation among the group of friends.

Melissa offered to kill the senior Davis men. Fray reluctantly shot that down due to wanting to avoid an investigation – instead, since no one knew where Harry and Fray lived they offered to hide her there over the summer. Of course they'd have to get around Petunia and Vernon, but they'd done that before.

Hermione was a prodigy in charms. She carefully transfigured Tracey into a cat – it required a great deal of effort and delicate work, but between herself and Fray they pulled it off. Once they got off the train, Hermione handed cat!Tracey to Fray before leaving with her mother and father.

Harry liked Emily and Jared Granger. They had invited the twins over for Christmas vacation, and had been very friendly and good natured hosts.

The transfiguration spell wore off by the time Harry and Fray reached their home. Tracey grinned in Petunia's stunned face and let herself in without an invitation. Harry just shrugged at his aunt's sputtering and followed in with a secretive smile.

 **End Chapter**

 ** _Yes, Melissa is Bucky Barnes's little girl. That will be elaborated on in later chapters; for now she doesn't know it. Reyna's mum, meanwhile, is connected with the mafia - she tried to get better weapons from them via Tony, but he shot her down - and in vengeance she kept their daughter to herself. Yes, that is as somewhat creepy as it sounds._**

 ** _Read and Review please!_**


	4. Chapter 4

_**The Liesmith Twins**_

 ** _Tyene: Was the nuke necessary?_**

 ** _Wanda: It's writer's block. the last explosion didn't do shit!_**

 ** _Tyene: You're going to wake Godzilla at this rate._**

 ** _Wanda: I'd do just about anything to shake off my creative freeze at the moment. I refer you to the first chapter for the disclaimer._**

 _ ****~Year 3: The Prisoner~****_

Tracey pulled an epic bluff when Vernon confronted them – she threatened to turn him into a gerbil, banking on the chance that they didn't know about the restriction of underage magic.

(they were fairly sure they had gotten rid of the Trace, but this wasn't the best place to test that.)

They didn't, so Tracey stayed.

After a day of getting a taste of what the Dursleys were like, Tracey made a point of carrying her wand everywhere with her and sticking right next to her friends. So whenever Dudley and his gang walked by, the bully would flush in panic and make up excuses to avoid those who had originally been his favourite targets.

As a consequence of that, his gang lost respect for him.

With her help, the summer was almost tolerable...right until Aunt Marge came to visit.

"WHERE'S MY NEFFY-POO!" The huge woman roared, throwing her massive bag (which contained metal and heavy objects) into Harry, knocking him over.

Aunt Marge was Vernon's sister, so Harry and Fray had been forced to call her 'aunt' all their lives. The woman was a dog breeder with a personality that made Darth Vader look like a Care Bear; the only mercy with her was that she didn't visit too frequently.

Every time she came over seemed worse than the last – on their tenth birthday, Ripper tried to maul Harry for stepping on his tail and bit Fray hard enough to warrant stitches. And she didn't know anything about magic, so she was less easy to threaten.

Aunt Marge restarted her barrage of verbal insults and intimidation from the moment she unpacked. "Still here are you? Clearly they aren't caning you enough, if I had a trouble making brat like you I would have dumped you right at an orphanage."

"I'd keep an eye on the girl and her friend if I were you, Vernon. Dudley is a growing boy. Young women are dangerous things; they'll try and sway him to their wicked ways - I promise it."

"You gave them a bedroom? Preposterous! Comfort is a privilege! It must be earned."

"Do you think I'll be arrested if I murder her?" Tracey asked through her teeth one evening. Fray just shrugged.

"Let's not find out the hard way." Harry said with a sigh. It was a mark of how badly he and Fray wanted to be able to go to Hogsmeade legally that they were mostly tolerating Aunt Marge's bile.

"...You sure? Because I'm certain we'd be let off on the grounds of temporary insanity."

"I'm pretty sure."

That resolution didn't quite last to the end of the week. The dinner that night was chicken and lots of wine. Marge had downed eight glasses by the third week.

"So! Your sister never married? You don't know who produced these runts?" Aunt Marge said tipsily.

"Yes." Petunia answered reluctantly. "I only saw him once – some dark haired stranger; a completely different person from that Potter freak who claimed to be her fiance."

"It's no slight against you, Petunia. There's always a whore in the family somewhere."

CRASH!

Everything made of glass in the house exploded. Dudley screamed and threw himself onto the floor; Petunia got several chunks imbedded in her arms.

Fray and Harry both rocketed to their feet, eyes blazing with anger.

"Never. Ever. Call our mother that."

"She was twice the woman you'll ever be."

Marge surged forward and tried to hit Harry with one of the pots; Tracey got there first. She hit the woman with an overpowered bone breaking hex and all three of them bolted from the house, barely stopping long enough to gather their things.

%&%&%&%&%&%&&%%&&%

Together they made their way down the darkened streets, Harry glancing warily over his shoulder every now and then to make sure they weren't being followed.

Tracey was the one who came up with calling the Night Bus. It brought them straight to Diagon Alley. The bus ride was kind of insane – there was a talking shrunken head hanging from the windshield next to the driver – Harry decided he would rather walk when that was over.

After a run in with a man in a stupid bowler hat, it was confirmed that Finite did in fact remove the tracking charm from their wands. Tracey was giddy.

Given that it was still a month before they had to go back to Hogwarts – they had taken up residence in the Leaky Cauldron for the meantime – Fray and Tracey decided to go clothes shopping.

Harry found himself kicked out around the half way point, with Fray muttering that it was girls apparel she needed.

Harry wisely accepted this and suggested they meet up at the ice cream parlor.

"Harry!" "Fray!"

Harry grinned and fielded a massive bear hug from his bushy haired friend as she and Ginny greeted them with enthusiasm. Ginny was looking a lot healthier than she had at the end of last year; obviously whatever Fred and George did to help her feel better had actually worked out.

(In any other case, Harry would have found putting 'Fred and George' and 'feeling better' in the same sentence ominous)

"Good to see you too, Hermione."

"Are Reyna and Melissa with you?" Fray asked curiously.

"They'll be here in a few days – I called them over the weekend. Reyna's mum went super nuts during June – kept her locked inside the house and other crazy stuff. It took time for her to get away; she and Mel are still making their way down here." Hermione explained, looking troubled at the mention of Reyna's mother.

"Neville said he'd meet us on the platform." Ginny added. "His grandmother doesn't take him shopping until a day or so before school starts."

It turned out the reason the Minister had come to meet Harry and Fray was because there was a breakout from Azkaban.

After all, that particular building hadn't earned its reputation by being like that American mental institution, Arkham.

According to the news, mass murderer Sirius Black had managed to achieve the impossible and escaped without leaving any hints as to how he had managed it. Not a lot of information had been compromised – after all, this was extremely embarrassing for the Ministry, to have an escape for the first time in centuries – but the man was confirmed to have been loyal subject of Lord Voldemort, aka Tom Riddle.

That was the reason bowler hat guy, aka Minister Fudge had met up with the twins – he wanted to make sure they were alive.

Harry and his gang made an oath to stick together and never go anywhere alone. Fray gave Ginny one of her knives, much to Hermione's horror and disapproval. Ginny, however, was thankful – she was in no hurry to turn into a victim again.

"So do you think security will be any better this year?" Melissa asked as they piled into one of the few remaining empty train compartments. Well, almost entirely empty – the new defence against the dark arts teacher, one Professor RJ Lupin, was already there and asleep.

She was balancing the wicker basket holding her familiar – a black tuxedo kitten – on her knees. The little kitty came as a package deal with Hermione's pet Crookshanks. Apparently the two cats had befriended each other and thus had to be bought as a pair. Little Ashley was one of the few animals that made cranky, cool headed Melissa smile.

"Well, considering that there's a highly dangerous lunatic running around, I would bloody well hope so." Neville grumbled.

"What do you suppose the 'extra safety measures' the pamphlets were talking about are?" Reyna asked.

"I have a few theories, and none of them are good." Hermione said unhappily.

Before anyone could ask her what she meant by that, the train came to a screeching halt. Tracey yelped as she was thrown into Harry's arms as the ground pitched below them. The lights went out a second later.

"What the fuck?"

"What's going on? Have we derailed?"

"We can't be there yet..."

"Ouch, Neville! That's my foot!"

"Does anyone else hear that?"

"Quiet!"

Professor Lupin had woken up. He brought light into the compartment with a quiet spell; it outlined how tired and prematurely aged his face looked. In Harry's opinion, he didn't just look tired – he seemed downright unhealthy.

Reyna, who'd been leaning against the window, suddenly yanked backwards with a started yelp. "Gah! Cold!"

Harry turned to see frost creeping up the side of the window. But that couldn't be right...the weather had been at least twenty degrees when they left the station...

A horrible chill swept over the room. The door creaked open on its own...a slimy, decayed hand wrapped around it, pushing it aside...

It was a halloween horror monster come to life...a tall, swaying figure wrapped in black that rank of rotting flesh and dying plants. A deep, rattling, wheezing breath echoed in the compartment...the chill turned freezing...

That's when Harry and Fray heard the woman screaming.

"NO! NO, NOT MY CHILDREN, NOT MY LITTLE ONES, KILL ME INSTEAD – PLEASE – HAVE MERCY – HAVE MERCY -"

A horrible laugh followed this cry, along with a sickening flash of green light, and suddenly the twins found themselves plunging into darkness.

Meanwhile, many of their friends were experiencing similar things...

Reyna screamed and clutched at her chest. She felt the bullet that nearly took her life five years ago rip a hole in her, the burning agony consuming her every thought. She struggled to breath, the frantic beeping of a machine thundering in her ears, the worried mutter of nurses, her mother screaming bloody murder-

Melissa wrapped herself up in a ball. That Siberian winter had been particularly unforgiving – she'd been locked up in the orphanage attic as punishment for robbing a nearby convenience store. She had no blankets and the building had no central heating. The chill set into her bones and she was going to die there in the cold, alone, unmourned and forgotten -

Ginny was tearing at her hair and sobbing. The basilisk snarled in her ears; she could feel its jaws snapping shut inches from her face, her body moving against her will as Tom ordered her to murder her friends and fellow classmates. She saw herself lure Malfoy towards the monster, saw Penelope's terror when she realized she was cornered, she could hear Tom laughing and the horrible violation she'd experienced waking up in the chamber-

Neville saw his parents locked up in the St Mugos ward. His mother looking at him, not recognizing him, his father unable to do anything without the assistance of the doctors. Then he found himself danging out of a window, held there by his great uncle, except this time the water was dark and deep and his magic didn't break the fall -

Tracey was panicking; her uncle had torn her blouse on her eleventh birthday when her father announced that they would marry when she was of age to have children. She remembered hiding in her room, hating and fearing everything, desperately trying to avoid being alone with the disguising older man who she would be sold to on her fifteenth birthday – she would be a brood mare, locked up in the bedroom to avoid miscarriages and to prevent any attempts to escape the hell waiting for her -

Luna saw her mother die again. They had been experimenting with potions that day; her mother had always enjoyed trying to create new and exciting things. But something went wrong, the plants were reacting violently, and as the water turned red her mother pushed her away and absorbed the explosion with her own body. Blood rained everywhere as Luna could only hold her hand and scream for help-

And then it was over.

The Hogwarts gang woke up in the infirmary. It wasn't just them, either – there were a lot of other, younger kids there with them, some of whom still hadn't regained consciousness.

The school nurse, Poppy, was pissed.

"Dementors, bringing dementors into a school full of vulnerable children. If Fudge ever comes into the Infirmary, I'm going to force feed him poison for doing something this stupid!" She ranted. "I swear, they're going to do more damage than Black could ever hope to..."

"The what now?"

"Dementors. They're the ones who guard Azkaban under normal circumstances...they are foul, vicious creatures...under no circumstances are any of you to approach them."

"...Okay, if all the dementors are here in the school with baby kids then who's guarding Azkaban right now?"

"...I don't know."

"I want to transfer. Seriously."

**~Later~**

A few hours later and plenty of chocolate, sorting happened and the school year began in earnest.

The first interesting new addition was Care of Magical Creatures – well, after Harry got his death predicted in Divination Class. Thankfully they had McGonagall there to inform them that Professor Trawley had predicted the deaths of several Hogwarts students before, and none of them had died yet.

The list included Cedric Diggory, Nymphadora Tonks, the Muggle Studies teacher, Fred Weasley, and even the Headmaster himself. Needless to say, everyone considered her a bit of a basket case. But hey – it was an easy grade!

Hagrid was the one teaching the new class. He showed off a group of Hippogryffs – half horse, half eagle creatures. Fray actually got to pet one named Buckbeak; animals had always liked her.

After that, there came the ever changing class of Defence Against the Dark Arts. Except this time, the incompetent teacher list did not get added to!

Professor Lupin had a sense of humour unlike most of the other teachers. His teaching style was a mixture of McGonagall and Flitwick; fun yet stern and productive.

His first lesson involved Boggarts. Turning your worst fear funny could be therapeutic, especially after the class's collective experience with the Dementors.

Reyna turned hers – a faceless man with a gun - into a harmless Super Soaker which promptly sprayed Marietta Edgecomb in the face with enough force to knock her over. The Hufflepuffs all laughed while a few Ravenclaws attempted to look disapproving while smothering chuckles.

Melissa's boggart was a massive black wolf. She turned it into a Pound Puppy doll.

Luna's boggart was an explosion. Lupin got rid of it for her when she froze in fear, comforted her after class and gave her some chocolate, raising his estimation even further in the eyes of the students.

Neville's boggart was Professor Snape. He got his revenge for all the crap that teacher had given him by giving him his grandmother's clothes. Every student under fourth year started laughing hysterically whenever Snape walked into class because of this, much to his impotent rage.

Ginny's boggart was a basilisk – unsurprisingly. It took two attempts for her to succeed in casting the charm, but the second time she forced it to tap dance. Reyna spent the rest of the day trying to figure out how that was even possible.

Harry and Fray weren't allowed to test the boggart; Professor Lupin had voiced concerns about a boggart Voldemort causing mass panic in the school. The twins accepted this reluctantly, though Fray believed privately that they would see something else.

Quidditch season started up again; Wood was excited. He wanted to get the Cup for the House; Fray and Harry had been unconscious causing them to loose an important match in first year. So now was their last chance to get their names on the cup.

Harry was rather excited as well. It was nice to be able to win something for himself.

Fray, meanwhile, was lost in her thoughts about their father.

Both twins wished they had some way of contacting their real father. They pieced together what Voldemort had told them to realize their father was Asgardian.

The wizarding world knew about the Nine Realms; the records of the Frost Giant wars had been preserved by the Department of Mysteries. While the bi frost hadn't been opened publicly in centuries, it was speculated that there were other passages among the realms.

Their father must have taken one when he met their mother. Hermione was certain of it.

Unfortunately, there was no record of how the bi frost opened available to the public. The Unspeakables had any information that remained sealed.

**~Later~**

"Hi puppy."

"Is that a stray?" Harry asked his sister.

Fray was ruffling the fur of a huge, friendly black dog as she sat down by the lake. "I think so; the poor thing's thin as a rail."

"He kind of looks like a Grim."

"I noticed; but he's definitely solid."

The dog barked and nuzzled Harry's hand when the boy petted him. The boy chuckled and suggested that they bring the dog inside.

After all, Sirius Black had been spotted thirty miles west of Hogsmeade. Any animal that could give them a warning bark was a welcome addition to the Gryffindor Common Room.

The dog – now named Snuffles – took up residence in Harry's dorm room. Ron was predictably unhappy, but Dean and Seamus liked the dog. Snuffles was quite friendly; even Neville who was famously terrible with animals could play with him.

Ron tried to get rid of Snuffles after his rat, Scabbers, disappeared. However, McGonagall put her foot down and the dog stayed.

**~Later~**

Harry and Fray nearly died in the next Quidditch game.

A horrible storm had rolled in. A freezing and driving rain lashed the stands and thunder rolled in the distance. Never the less, the game went on as scheduled.

The whole school was there; excitement and nervousness filled the air.

And that brought the Dementors.

Dementors were vicious creatures. It didn't matter whether or not if the children or other victims were innocent or harmless; they were hungry.

"NOT MY BABIES – PLEASE – HAVE MERCY – HAVE MERCY-"

"Stand aside, woman-"

Harry fell five hundred feet. He probably would have died if McGonagall and Flitwick hadn't caught him with spells. Fray had already passed out by then, thankfully she hadn't fallen far enough to seriously harm herself.

They eventually woke up in the hospital with their friends and teammates surrounding them with the news. The game was won, but their brooms were destroyed and they had nearly died again.

Mercifully, their near death experiences were enough to get the Dementors removed from the schools and replaced with human Aurors.

**~Later~**

Harry and the gang started running a study group to help each other through tests and exams.

It was around this time that one of the youngest aurors, Nymphadora Tonks, stumbled across them and befriended Fray and Tracey.

She worked for Amelia Bones, one of the few members of the Ministry who wasn't incompetent, corrupt, lazy or a supremacist of some sort.

Tonks was friendly, outgoing and clumsy. She was an easy person to like, and she was very protective of her friends. Tonks believed that Harry, Reyna, Neville and Melissa all had great auror potential, and she was their first real mentor when it came to violent combat.

Melissa and Harry took to the lessons with particular enthusiasm.

Meanwhile, Professor Lupin offered to teach Harry and Fray the patronus charm just in case they ever ran into Dementors again. While neither of them could make a corporal one yet, they had progressed faster than some trained aurors.

**~Later~**

It took a lot of begging, arguing and pleading, but eventually the twins were allowed into Hogsmeade as long as Tonks was chaperoning.

Reyna showed them around Zonkos with exuberance. Later Hermione talked about the Shireking Shack (nobody liked going close to it, since it was supposedly one of the most haunted buildings in Europe. Then they filled up on chocolate and butterbear; it was a very happy weekend.

Right up until they overheard Tonks's boss and the Minister talking about Sirius Black.

Specifically, about how Sirius Black had supposedly given up the location of Lily to Voldemort, which lead to her murder at the hands of the Dark Lord.

Harry quietly decided he was going to kill Black. Fray felt the same way. Tonks wasn't ready to allow it, so she kept a close eye on the twins. She didn't let them slip out of the school.

"He's not worth it." Tonks told them. "I know because he was part of my family. Trust me, he'll get caught and he'll rot away in Azkaban until he dies and goes to hell. He's earned it. Don't let him get to you."

The Quidditch season came to an explosive end.

Gryffindor won almost every match they took. Fray got the snitch away from Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw seeker. Harry managed to beat Cedric on their rematch.

Wood impressed the talent scouts on the last match too; Harry and Fray caught the snitch with some teamwork.

And with that, the year came to an end.

Sirius Black was never caught or found. Neither was Ron's rat, Scabbers.

The gang of friends wouldn't discover the connection between that until the end of next year.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **I'm having a bit of confliction regarding what happens next - I mean, there are two plans in my head for what happens next. Either fourth year goes ahead semi-canonically and the twins run off to New Mexico to interfere with the Thor plot, or Reyna has to go to the hospital and Hermione ends up with a certain Flash Drive when trying to get Gum to distract her friend from her sprained ankle. Then Melissa's dad tries to kill them.**_

 _ **What do you guys want to see more?**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	5. Chapter 5

_**The Liesmith Twins**_

 _ **Writer's Block: I WON, I WON, NEER, NEER, NEEEEER! (erupts into cherry blossoms)**_

 _ **Tyene: That's a new one.**_

 _ **Wanda: (gets out a flan and blows them away) Maybe it'll take longer for him to reincarnate like that...I do not own Harry Potter or the Avengers.**_

 _ ****~Year Four: The Tournament/Events of Thor 1~****_

Fourth year started out easily enough.

Tracey remained at the Dursleys. After last year (oh, hush; Aunt Marge lived - barely) none of the inhabitants were willing to antagonize their guests, so after a month of quiet Tonks, Hermione and Neville showed up on their doorstep.

"I bought us all tickets for the Quidditch World Cup!" Neville said eagerly. "You guys want to come?"

"I may need a disguise," Tracey noted; after all the tournament was a high profile gig and there was a good chance some of her family would be in attendance. When Neville looked a bit deflated, she laughed and snapped, "Of course we're coming you moron!"

It was July 22nd when they got a hotel room at the Leaky Cauldron. Reyna was there waiting for them, and she had a pretty crazy story to tell.

Her mafia-afflaited mother had forced her to get even more creative with her escape attempts. By that, she meant that she had learned to Apparate through trial and error in order to get outside of the perimeter the police had set up.

(trial and error entailed 'nearly loosing her goddamned arm to splinching', but that was neither here nor there – she pulled it off eventually)

Reyna then offered to teach the rest of her friends the skill as well – being able to teleport would prove to be insanely valuable.

Fray was tired, so she skipped the first day of training. She hadn't slept well due to a nightmare – in which a man named Wormtail murdered an old gardener.

Getting impatient due to the Cup still being some time away, Harry made the fateful choice of asking the girls if they wanted to go shopping.

The result was him and Neville being dragged all over several high profile shopping malls, many of which Reyna recommended, including Victoria's Secret and HMV. They were bombarded with all the latest in entertainment and technology.

Melissa and Tracey bought violent horror movies; the boxed sets of Friday the 13th and A Nightmare on Elm Street. Reyna chose the James Bond 30th anniversary collection. Hermione walked out of Indigo with a new copy of the Lord of the Rings trilogy.

Ginny was endlessly fascinated by almost everything she saw; Reyna lent her a credit card and she left with a huge bag slung over her shoulder, including clothes, board games, books and videos. The novelty of having money to spend wasn't something a Weasley experienced often.

Fray got everyone tickets to see one of the Rocky sequels in theatres. For the wizard born, it was an enlightening experience; for the rest it was a novelty due to their rough lives. Either way, everyone had a good time.

After all that shopping and wandering around, the big event of the summer finally occurred.

"Wow! Look at all these people!" Ginny said, looking around at the other visitors to Britain. People had come from all over the world to see the conclusion of the Quidditch event.

"People really have come from all over the world..." Hermione sounded as if she'd like nothing more than to ditch watching the tournament entirely in favour of simply asking the visiting wizards how their cultures functioned and how they lived day to day life; Tonks had to grab her arm to get her to keep up.

"What seats did you get?" Harry asked Neville.

"We're up near the top. Bit of a problem if it rains, but that's where you can see the players the best. It should be pretty wild." Neville explained, grinning all the while.

Fray rolled her eyes affectionately at the boy's enthusiasm.

The game itself was really intense. Though Ireland won, the show stealer was undoubtedly Viktor Krum – one of the youngest and most talented seekers in Professional Quidditch. It was hard to believe he was still in school at Drumstrang!

Either way, the tournament was a success...right up until the sun set.

"Guys! All of you get up. There's a riot! We need to get clear NOW!"

Tonks rarely yelled or lost her cheery smile, so the group of friends dropped everything they were holding in favour of running out after her.

The Tournament was ransacked by a group of rioting Death Eaters. Voldemort's followers.

"They're back? Why now?" Harry wondered angrily as they made their way through the woods. Fray didn't say anything, but she knew her brother's worry by instinct.

What was Tom Riddle doing now?

 _ ****~At Hogwarts~****_

Two new things at school. First was the tournament, a massive and dangerous spectacle.

The next was the new defence against the dark arts teacher. It was a short man with a peg leg, nonexistent temper and paranoia that would make Reyna's mother jealous. Mad Eye Moody, he was called.

Unfortunately, what COULD have been an interesting school year was interrupted by the Tri Wizard Tournament.

The Tri Wizard tournament, as Dumbledore explained during the opening feast, was an international tourney of the highest calibre. It was a huge test of magical skill, and the tasks were always inventive and extremely dangerous. Originally discontinued due to the number of deaths among its contestants, Dumbledore and the Ministry had decided to revive it as a bid for good publicity.

(After the Chamber of Secrets tabloid fest and the failure to recapture Sirius Black last year, good publicity was a little hard to come by.)

To prevent untimely death, and minimize casualties (presumably) the list of those allowed to compete was restricted to only those who were of age – that is, seventeen or older. The Hogwarts gang had initially sighed in relief at this declaration, thinking that they would be able to keep themselves out of trouble for once.

Of course, many of the other students didn't share their enthusiasm – several attempts to pass the age line were witnessed while the placing of the names occurred.

Fred and George probably got the most embarrassing hex – it turned them (temporarily) into a pair of old men.

The two competing schools were from Beuxbatons and Drumstrang, other magical schools hailing from France and Bulgaria respectively.

Beuxbatons was an all girls school, while Drumstrang was all boys. Where the girls were pretty and charming, the boys were surly and tough looking – especially Viktor Krum.

 ****~Later~****

After a mobidly interesting class where Mad Eye Moody demonstrated the Three Unforgivable Curses – the control curse, the torture curse, and the instant kill curse (the very spell that had severed Lily's life, as it turned out) – Harry and Fray tried to shake off the unease discovering the curses had brought to them by playing some games with their friends.

After Melissa won the sixth game of exploding snap in a row, Harry indigently demanded to know if wizards had any equivalent to bowling. "Then we'll see if you still look so smug," He grumbled when Melissa gloated over her victory.

"Do you think it's really wise to tell a bunch of impressionable kids how to torture and psychically control each other?" Reyna wondered aloud.

"I think he's trying to scare everyone into behaving." Fray guessed, in reference to their newest teacher. "It would certainly fit his profile."

"Yeah, but isn't it kind of messed up that we now know how to torture someone without the CIA knocking on our doors?" Reyna pressed. "I mean, you couldn't goggle Waterboarding back home without getting at least a phone call."

"That's just how this world works." Fray said. "I think you're right; I mean just look at Malfoy and what he gets up to. If it were the mundane world, we probably wouldn't be allowed to use our wands at all – because they all have the _potential_ to cause damage."

She scowled and glared out the window. "Wands aren't the same as guns – guns can only hurt. But I think SHIELD treats a whole lot of things with more suspicion and mistrust than guns."

"So it's just as well that the wizards separated themselves from the mundanes, huh?" Reyna said dryly. "Because it wouldn't take a generation before we tried to subjegate or control each other?"

"That's a pretty cynical world view, Reyna."

"Being the daughter of a mob boss can do that to you," Reyna deadpanned. "I don't see a lot of it, but I've heard my mother cause some really fucked up shit, like poisoning somebody's medicine before it even left the store. Sometimes I wonder if anyone even tries to stop her."

Fray snorted. "So they can compromise for the 'greater good', but they can't compromise enough to break these people for good? Than what good is compromising in the first place?"

 _ ****~Halloween Evening~****_

At last, the night of the selection was nigh. Everyone crowded into the dining hall, watching the Goblet of Fire as it glowed and snapped and crackled.

The object was pretty intimidating looking, but if you were a very astute student of magic, you might notice something was a bit...off, about it. Mainly, that the flames were burning more aggressively then recorded before.

That was a sign of tampering – a sign that went ignored.

"The Champion for Drumstrang...is Viktor Krum!"

"Like it could be anyone else," Neville muttered, though he clapped along with everyone else as the Quidditch Star surged forward to the cheers of his fellow classmates.

"The Champion for Beuxbatons is...Fleur Delacure!"

Harry found himself blushing a bit when he saw the mesmerizing older girl walk up to the goblet and take her place next to Viktor. He had heard that Fleur was part Veela, a creature known for their incredible sexual allure, but given his age the thought of great beauty hadn't really sunk in until he saw Fleur for the first time.

"The Champion for Hogwarts is..." At this point, Dumbledore paused for a good 10 seconds to the annoyance of everyone, either those who were in suspense or those who disliked his showboating tendencies. "..Cedric Diggory!"

Fray vocally cheered and clapped alongside Ginny and most of the Hogwarts student body as the well known and well liked Hufflepuff seventh year was thrust forward by his friends, awed that he had been chosen.

She liked Cedric, and she was glad he had gotten this chance at glory even if it wasn't something she'd like for herself.

"Now, I hope that you give your respective champions all your support-" Whatever generic sports team speech Dumbledore was about to give was silenced when the Goblet started acting up.

The flames turned purple and shot out two more pieces of parchment.

Dumbledore caught them, and only Ginny, who had her experiences with Tom, saw the flash of triumph in the old man's eyes.

"Harry...Potter." There was a visible pause – Dumbledore had nearly made a fatal slip up in using the real family name. "And Fray Potter."

There was a pause. Then -

"Oh, _what_ the _fuck!_ "

Melissa had never been known for her tact. The sheer exasperated outrage in her voice could have curdled milk.

Fray's expression quickly shifted from shock to anger; plainly she was about to follow up on that comment when her brother started moving. Harry simply took her by the arm and pulled her along, his face grim and set.

In the back room, the twins found themselves interrogated by hostile teachers.

Harry, forcing himself to remain calm, explained that their friends could provide an alibi for them – that they were in the common room playing exploding snap. Fray angrily denied the possibility of them asking an older student to put their names in.

"And if its that easy, then shouldn't you be asking older students who might have a grudge against us or want us to get hurt?" She asked with poisonous sweetness.

All the objections they raised regarding the clear foul play were steamrolled over by Dumbledore and Barty Crouch.

"Like it or not, however you've done it, you two are now contestants in the Tri Wizard Tournament."

Mad Eye snorted. "Perhaps they even have a shot at winning, if they can see an assassination attempt for what it is. You lot have gotten complacent in this shaky peace you've built up."

With that voice speaking in support, the twins left for their tower.

 _ ****~At the Tower~****_

"This is insane!" Hermione exclaimed.

"I agree. Because I think Mad Eye is right." Melissa stated, her voice hard and cold. "There's no way the strict rules would be changed otherwise. Someone wants you two dead."

"Melissa, that's crazy, who would-?"

"No, Melissa's right." Ginny broke in, surprising Hermione. "I saw the Headmaster's face when their names came out. He wanted it to happen, and you know what he's like – he's been allowing all these things to happen here, all those horrible things because he's trying to test Harry and Fray! He wants them for something, he wants to see how powerful they can become."

"What for?" Reyna asked, pinching her nose. "I thought Dumbledore didn't have many contestants for the power he wields here."

"You remember the Death Eaters at the World Cup?" Ginny answered darkly. "They wouldn't have done that unless they thought Voldemort was capable of returning. There's too much risk to go out with those masks on, when they pretended to return to society, escaping Azkaban. They're doing it for him."

"We already know, thanks to his diary, that Riddle wasn't nearly as dead as he should have been back when your mum blew him up." Tracey noted. "However he anchored himself here – I can't say for certain if its a horcrux, but with the way it behaved and how it possessed Ginny I'm fairly certain it is."

"A horcrux?" Harry shook his head, eyes glittering like chips of green ice. "Tracey, think like a Slytherin for a moment. If you were anchoring your life to the mortal world with dark magic, would you only create one?"

Tracey's eyes widened. "It makes sense to have...more than...but creating a horcrux requires _splitting your soul_! Who would be so insane, so deluded, so _desperate_ -"

"I think we've established that Riddle wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed when it came to strategy." Neville commented, shivering. "All he wanted was to be the world's immortal dictator...immortal... _immortal..._ "

Horror in his eyes, Neville turned towards Fray. "Fray...? Remember back in first year? When Riddle said that your blood was too valuable to spill...?"

"Yeah? Why?" It clicked in Fray's mind a moment later, too. "He thinks _I_ can make him immortal?"

"You're the daughter of an Asgardian. They live practically forever." Neville said, his voice shaky. "And you're a _princess_. You're the perfect target for a ritual sacrifice."

"Over my _dead_ body." Harry snarled. "You're not competing. I will if I have to but you are _not_."

"I can take care of myself!" Fray bristled, but Harry held up one hand.

"I know but I'm not risking it Fray. Riddle's older and more experienced then us, I can't take a chance of letting him hurt you..."

"But he'll _kill_ you!" Fray shot back. "You think I can just stand aside and let that-?!"

"There's another option." Luna suggested out of nowhere. When the group stopped arguing and turned towards her, she said in her usual matter of fact way, "How about Fray goes to New Mexico so she can ask your father for help?"

A stunned silence. "He couldn't see you before because of the magic woven into Petunia." Luna went on. "But that was broken last year thanks to the dog breeder lady. He could squash Riddle like a bug."

 _ ****~Later~****_

The plan started off well, which was a bad sign. Under most circumstances, even the cleverest of plans went awry, forcing the group to improvise. Harry was especially talented at making up new plans on the spot, but the added variables were universally negative so far.

Fray and Tracey snuck into the Headmaster's office, with Fred, George, Reyna, Luna and Seamus Finnigan running distractions (via pyrotechnics) and used the Floo to escape to the Ministry.

There, they were going to catch an international portkey to New Mexico. Unfortunately, Dumbledore had realized they were gone and sent Aurors to seize them.

Said aurors tramped into the delicate processing of the Portkey just as it activated. The spell went awry, sending Fray and Tracey spinning through space... ...

...Straight into Jotunhime.

Where, as it turns out, the machine of war was gearing up.

 _ ****~In the dead, icy world~****_

"WHY ARE THEY TRYING TO KILL US!?"

"I DON'T KNOW! KEEP RUNNING!"

Fray and Tracey didn't understand why a huge icy man called Laufy had taken one look at them and ordered his soldiers to kill them. I mean, sure, they had crash landed into him but that had been an accident! Tracey said sorry!

Of course, what they didn't know then was that Laufey had looked at Fray's emerald green eyes, recognized them, and decided to butcher them out of petty hatred towards her grandfather.

He suspected from the start that Odin had no intention of holding his end of the bargain (that is, keeping his warmongering elder son banished) and, since Midgard was off limits due to the Treaty, was seeking other ways to strike a blow against his old enemy.

While not all Jotuns were evil – in truth, the majority weren't – their king certainly was.

Fray and Tracey caught the attention of a certain Gatekeeper, who had been monitoring Jotunhime just in case. Being a good, honourable man, he defied his order of non interference and prepared to pull them out of danger.

Tracey hit her foot on a buried rock and fell on her face. Fray turned back to help her, saw Laufey bearing down on her friend, and threw a cutting curse directly at his face.

The rainbow hued light swept her and her friend away, much to her surprise...just as she was in the middle of casting one final spell.

 ****~ _Bi Frost Entrance~**_**

"Obliviate!"

Fray didn't notice that the stranger who had called out to them wasn't a frost giant; in her anger, confusion and panic, she in fact didn't notice she was at her intended destination at all. All she wanted was to get back to Midgard along with Tracey.

Grabbing the sword, she reactivated the transport, aimed it at earth and fled without taking a second look at the one her spell had temporarily felled.

Instead of hitting any of the offending jotuns, she unknowingly knocked out Asgard's gatekeeper and erased the last 48 hours of his memory.

This would become important later when the Warrior's Three broke their oath.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Next time! A family finally reunites, and Voldemort regrets every life decision ever (though not as much as Vernon Dursley)**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**The Liesmith Twins**_

 _ **Tyene: (uses Rocket Launcher to destroy several copies of Writer's Block) So this shit can multiply now? That's complete-!**_

 _ **Wanda: (using a flamethrower on the peaces) Who cares how, we can't miss a bit!**_

 _ **Tyene: What do you think I've been doing!?**_

 _ **Wanda: I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers! Enjoy!**_

 _ **Chapter 6: Joined back Together**_

"Ow!"

Fray and Tracey landed hard in the middle of the desert. The haphazard way they had opened the Bi Frost with the gatekeeper's sword had not been condusive to a smooth transfer.

"Yeesh...three million years and universal travel, and they can't ensure that you always land on your feet?" Tracey griped. "I thought these guys were supposed to be like gods!"

Fray laughed weakly; the fall had winded her.

After a moment of catching their breath, the two girls stumbled to their feet and looked around. They were surrounded by New Mexico desert, but not too far away from civilization – there was a well used road hardly three yards from where they had landed.

And a whole bunch of wrecked cars. It looked like the Hulk had wandered by.

Tracey and Fray exchanged a look; that could only mean one thing. Both girls took off running as fast as they could down the road towards the town.

Towards her father.

 _ ****~In Port Angela~****_

Jane saw the girl before any of the Aseir did.

She was slender and almost waif like; dark red hair, tattered and second hand clothes. Her expression was wild with a mixture of fear, elation, exhaustion and a hundred other things at once.

She hurtled between the Destroyer and the Warrior's Three and came to a halt, staring up at the steel monolith.

Jane was about to shout a warning, tell her to get out of the way, anything, when the girl spoke.

"Father!? Is that you!?"

The Destroyer came to a shuddering and sudden halt.

The girl's friend stopped at the side of the road, leaning against an unbroken telephone poll as she fought to regain her breath. Instead of looking frightened, she seemed pleased – and somewhat nervous.

The girl took a hesitant step forward. "Father? It's me. It's Fray. Your daughter." She said, her voice becoming quiet and uncertain.

The Destroyer remained utterly still. Then a voice boomed out from its mask.

"My daughter has been dead for years."

A chill went down Jane's spine. That must be Loki – Thor's brother. Thor had talked about him in great detail when she asked him about their previous adventures, but Jane couldn't help but notice a hint of uncertainty and shame whenever his name came up.

And since Loki had sent the machine to kill them, she had grown to fear him. But this scene was painting a quite different picture.

His voice...that voice was so utterly haunted when he said that.

She glanced to the right where Thor and Sif were crouched behind an overturned car. Thor had gone utterly white when the girl had spoken, while Sif adopted an expression of disbelief.

Fandral and Hogan had abandoned their efforts to lift Volstagg off a totaled car in favour of staring as well.

The girl – Fray – shook her head. "No. No, I wasn't. We weren't. Me and Harry..." Fear flooded her face; she swallowed and went on anxiously, "We almost died. We would have died...if, if not for mother."

Fray's hands went to her throat; she was wearing a pendant that was now being clutched like a lifeline. "Mom...mum invoked old magic when Riddle found us. When she died, her – her love formed a barrier that protected us from all harm. Her lifeforce was bound to ours. When Riddle tried to finish us off, he was blown up...Harry has a scar on his forehead from the killing curse that was used against us."

The girl looked up beseechingly at the Destroyer. "The Head of the Order mum worked with put us with her sister and her husband."

There was definite bitterness in her voice at the mention of the two.

"He – he interlocked mother's protection in with something else; something that made us invisible to anyone who tried to look for us. Even people who used magic. That's...that's why you never found us, isn't it? The Headmaster didn't want that."

The Destroyer stood still for a moment longer. Jane wondered if the god of magic had been frozen by shock – or if the machine was winding up to smite the little redhead for her insolence.

Then – to Sif's visible astonishment – the metal monstrosity bent down on one knee to examine Fray more closely.

The girl somehow managed not to move when one of its massive hands reached out and brushed carefully against her face.

The girl's friend cautiously approached at this. "That thing Fray's wearing is a creation of the Unspeakables." She said nervously, flinching and taking a few steps backwards when the Destroyer's head swung towards her. "It reacts to Lily Evans's magic. Fray wouldn't be able to wear it without getting burned if she wasn't her daughter. ...She's real, sir."

Jane yelped when a huge, familiar blast of light came down from the sky – the Bi Frost roared,swallowing up Fray, her friend and the Destroyer, carrying them away to another realm.

Left behind were a couple of shell shocked warriors, Thor, and a handful of bewildered humans.

 _ ****~On Asgard~****_

Fray yelped when she once again was tossed on her side by the rickety transfer. The metal Destroyer vanished before her muddled eyes...revealing that strange golden armoured man from before.

"Welcome to Asgard, princess." He said simply.

Fray and Tracey exchanged a quick but mortified look. This was the same guy they'd hit with a memory charm while escaping from the frost monsters!

Oops. And the worst part was, while they could both cast Obliviate, they knew none of its counter charms.

 _Well this is just great,_ Fray thought unhappily. _I've assaulted my father's doorman before I was even able to speak with him. We're off to a great start here, aren't we?_

"T-Thank you." Fray managed. Tracey gagged, trying to muscle down her upset stomach and grabbed Fray's arm for support. "W-Who are you?"

"I am Heimdell, the gatekeeper of the realms." The man replied solemnly. "Your father is coming; feel free to wait right outside." He gestured to the glowing rainbow bridge on the other side of the golden bulb.

Fray nervously stepped out onto the road and was promptly arrested by shock and wonder.

Asgard was nothing like what the books had described. It was even more incredible.

It- It almost seemed like the world was flat, with water rushing down into utter darkness and the bridge sticking out to no foreseeable end point. She heard Tracey let out a stunned gasp; clearly she hadn't been expecting the view either.

 _This is my home?_ Fray thought in wonder. _It's so beautiful._

Tracey put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "Fray. Right ahead. Look."

Fray lowered her eyes to the bridge and gasped.

He must have teleported – neither of them had heard anything approaching, yet suddenly there he was – directly in front of them.

Unbidden, Fray remembered what Ollivander said to her brother when they got their wands. " _You have your father's eyes. I imagine you look quite a bit like him._ "

Harry clearly inherited most of his appearance from Loki. Her father stood tall and imposing, dressed in black and green and gold with ornate armor and a simple crown. He looked regal – there really wasn't another word for it. A fairy tale come to life.

Standing there in that moment, Fray could hardly believe this man was her father – how could she, that little street freak, be anything like him? Suddenly she was scared and uncertain.

For a moment that seemed to go on forever, Loki remained where he was, regarding her closely.

Then his impassive expression cracked, and he opened his arms slightly. "Fray."

Fray wasn't sure – one second, she was standing on her toes. Then she tackled her father in a hug and began crying into his chest. He embraced her and gently brushed her hair aside, cradling her carefully as if he expected her to vanish any moment. "My little princess. You've gotten tall." He said softly.

"Daddy..." Fray tried to say a number of things, but they either broke down into sobs or came out as gibberish. She was so elated, so happy, so utterly destroyed by the cavalcade of emotions she was experiencing that all she could really do was cling to him to avoid collapsing into a boneless heap.

Loki pulled back slightly, his hand brushing against Fray's cheek. To her amazement, he seemed slightly teary eyed. "I had given you up. I thought you were dead!" He stammered.

Fray shook her head. The world was spinning. "No. I...I didn't...we... _I missed you!_ "

It was a weird thing to say, she thought in retrospect – after all, (no thanks to a number of people) she had never really known him aside from early childhood memories – memories of warmth and security and laughter.

But she said it and she knew it was true. It was like discovering something, and then wondering how you could have ever lived without it.

Loki kissed her on the forehead and embraced her again. Fray cringed slightly in spite of herself and her happiness; even the four years of friendship she had experienced hadn't completely innocuous her against the fear of physical contact Vernon and Petunia had installed in her.

Only for a moment. Then the feeling was gone.

This was her _father_. He loved her, and he wanted her here!

Tracey stood off to the side. She was happy for her friend, but behind that joy was a sadness and a sharp pang of something she didn't care to acknowledge – jealously.

Her family was never like this. Her father didn't hug her or hold her. To him, she was an asset – like a chair that could be bought, sold, and discarded when it broke. She'd never know something like this.

Tracey crossed her arms and looked away uncomfortably. This was her friend's happiest moment. It wouldn't be fair to spoil it.

And with that thought, she abruptly remembered something really important. Mainly, the whole reason they risked attempting to cross the ocean in the first place.

"Where's your brother?" Loki asked Fray softly. "Harry?"

"He's in trouble!" Tracey blurted out.

Loki's harsh green eyes snapped over to her. Tracey felt like she was being held under laser lights. Harry sometimes got a similar look when he got serious, but he lacked the years of experience – and danger – of the man in front of her. Tracey didn't doubt that the Prince was more dangerous than anyone she'd ever known – maybe even Voldemort.

"He's walking into a trap!" She said, her voice squeaking.

Fray nodded in agreement, eyes shining with tears. "The tournament – the goblet-" She babbled out, "He's forced to compete – someone's trying to kill us – Hermione thinks its Riddle – no one under eighteen – he could die-"

"Where is he?" Loki's voice had gone flat, and was unnervingly calm-sounding.

 _That could only mean good things._

"At the school. Daddy, please – I'm scared."

Her father gently brushed her tears away and said, "Don't be. I'm going to bring him back."

 ****~Back with Harry~****

Harry stumbled past the sphinx in the maze, cursing and shaking his head to clear away the cobwebs left by Krum – who had tried to use Crucio on him.

The other boy had been under the imperious – for how long, and by who, Harry had no idea – and was just the most recent in the parade of murder attempts he had weathered during the tournament.

The Dragon he'd been forced to fight was bad enough, but the Drowning Pit had easily been the worst of it.

Ginny had been chained up, alongside Cho Chang (Cedric's girlfriend), little Gabrielle Delacure, and Hermione, in a box underwater that was leaking and slowly filling up. If they weren't rescued before the hour was up, they would drown.

Harry had nearly drowned himself trying to rescue all of them. Fleur had been attacked by sea monsters before reaching the box. He had pulled Gabrielle out first, then Ginny – and then his oxygen bubble had been punctured by a Merman's trident.

He barely managed to make it to the surface with the two of them in tow before he ran out of air. Passing out and nearly drowning, he had to be helped onto the platform for which he was docked points (not that he particularly cared).

Melissa had been pissed.

Speaking of Melissa, the Yule Ball dance had been the least dangerous part of the tournament.

Harry had asked her to dance with him – Hermione went with Viktor Krum. Reyna had a date for about two minutes before ditching him to chat with Melissa. Luna and Ginny weren't old enough to attend, so they had to sneak in.

Neither Harry nor Melissa were really good at dancing, but there was a certain magnetism between them as they danced. And that made him pretty nervous.

A huge number of students – particularly the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs – had enacted a hate campaign against Harry ever since he had been entered into the tournament. No amount of protesting or insisting that he had been entered against his will could convince them.

Harry thus spent his spare time dodging Rita Skeeter, who had published humiliating and fabricated interviews regarding him, Malfoy, who kept reading them, and various Hufflepuffs who had physically attacked him in the hallways.

His only allies were his friends. Melissa and Ginny had gotten into a lot of fights backing him up; last time at least three people ended up in the Hospital Wing.

Reyna, meanwhile, had unlocked the Stark bloodline Snark – and was cowing people into submission with blistering scorn.

Now, however, he was in serious trouble.

The third task was a maze full of obstacles. This included a sphinx, Devil's snare, an angry centaur, and fire.

Harry reached the centre of the maze alongside Cedric. The prize goblet was there, just waiting to be picked up and give the victor eternal glory.

"You should take it, Cedric. You're the real champion..."

"I couldn't have gotten here without your help, Harry. You should take it."

The fire creeping up behind them made the final decision. They both grabbed one handle each...but instead of dispelling the maze, they were yanked away by a portkey...

 ****~Little Harrington Graveyard~****

"AVADA KEDAVERA!"

Harry could hardly see through the blinding pain of the Crucio he had been hit with the moment the two of them had touched down in this graveyard. But when he heard those words and the thud that followed, he knew Cedric was dead.

It was Pettigrew...so the man was alive...

Harry was quickly bound to an angel statue and his arm was cut open. The pain was making him dizzy...he couldn't remain conscious for much longer.

Voldemort was restored...

And then the sky was rent, a blast of red light surrounded Harry, the ground all around Harry was flash frozen, and he lost consciousness.

 **End Chapter**

 _ **Next time, Loki deals with his sister in law, Fray and Harry meet their grandmother, and more!**_

 _ **Read and Review please!**_


	7. Chapter 7

**The Liesmith Twins**

 _ **Writer's Block: I WON, I WON, NEER, NEER, NEER!**_

 _ **(is blown up by a rocket launcher)**_

 _ **Wanda: Note to self; stock explosives in closet and under the bed. That's where it respawns the most.**_

 _ **Tyene: Are you sure that second one is a good idea?**_

 _ **Wanda: At this point, I don't really care. I do not own Harry Potter or The Avengers.**_

 **Interlude: Home**

"...Harry...Harry..."

Harry felt someone shaking him and heard a voice in the distance. The voice was quiet but carrying, full of worry. He blinked heavily, confused and dizzy. The pain from the multiple crucios hadn't worn off quite yet. The world looked blurry and unfocused.

"Harry, speak to me, please."

"...ugh..."

The voice gave a strangled gasp of relief, and Harry felt himself lifted off the cold stone and into someone's arms. He shook his head lethargically. "Wha...Who's there...?"

"Harry, look at me."

Harry blinked again. His vision finally focused somewhat. Holding him was a familiar older man, looking at him with worried green eyes. Those eyes looked just like his sister...and himself.

"...Dad...?"

"Yes." The man said gently. "Don't move; you're safe now."

"...How...?" Harry's gaze swung around the clearing.

The ground was littered with bodies; all clad in the black robes and skull masks of the Death Eaters. Patches of ice were in various places across the graveyard, which was strange because it was the beginning of summer. At least one person nearby was impaled in seven different places, to the point of nearly being sawed in half. The lack of nose slowly clicked in Harry's mind – it was Voldemort. The man's death hadn't been gentle.

"Can you stand up?" His father didn't wait for an answer; he picked Harry up with ease and glanced skyward. Harry saw the sky changing strangely...

"...Wait... ...Cedric..."

The man paused at this and looked around until he spotted the Hufflepuff's body. "...Can't leave him here..." Harry muttered.

"Of course." The man said simply. Harry's vision blurred again, and when the portkey was activated he fell back into unconsciousness.

 ****~On Asgard~****

Fray was exploring her home with Tracey.

"How big is this place?" Tracey demanded as she looked around the gardens in awe. They had been wandering around, just taking in the sights for several hours now. They had passed by many guards and soldiers who seemed to regard them with curiosity.

"It is a palace." Fray murmured as she pivoted on her heels to take in the sights.

"So this will all be yours someday." Tracey said in awe. "To think that all this time, I should have been calling you 'princess'."

Fray blushed. " _Don't_ call me that. You're my friend...that would be weird."

"But you _are_ one." Tracey pointed out, smiling annoyingly at her companion. Fray groaned and ran her fingers through her hair.

"I spent the better part of my childhood living on the street. How does that make me qualified to be a princess? I don't know anything about ruling."

"So you'll _learn_." Tracey dragged out, rolling her eyes affectionately. "You won't have to do everything all at once, especially since your dad's still around! It'll be like being at Hogwarts; only better in every single way."

"Hah! I guess you're not wrong." Fray sat down on a garden bench, gazing out across the high rise and the city below the palace.

"You're still worried?" Tracey asked, plunking herself down next to Fray.

"I'm feeling a bit too much, to be honest." Fray said. "I mean, how do you go from the Dursleys and Hogwarts to this?"

"Well. You were supposed to be here from the start." Tracey said.

Fray bit her lip. "I wonder why mother didn't come here when she became pregnant with me and Harry. It would have been safer...would she still be here?"

"Your mum probably chose to stay." Tracey noted. "I read a lot about the information surrounding your mother. She wasn't the type to turn and flee, especially from some prick like Voldemort."

Fray nodded slowly. She felt her mother's warmth, fierceness and love the few times the protective magic had been triggered.

"That sounds close to what I was told."

The new voice made both girls jump. Fray turned around to see a beautiful middle aged woman making her way towards them. She had a warm and reassuring smile, and she held herself like a noble lady.

Queen Frigga stopped a few feet away from the children and tilted her head slightly. "What? No hug for your grandmother?"

Fray gasped, and after a second of deliberation shot forward into the older woman's waiting arms. Tracey smiled awkwardly and started to shuffle off when Frigga gestured for her to stay.

"Dear child," Frigga said, releasing Fray and giving her a good look. "It's good to finally meet you. I'm sorry it didn't happen sooner."

"I'm sorry to." Fray said shyly, before gesturing towards her companion. "This is my friend, Tracey."

Tracey started, before quickly bowing her head. "Your Grace." She squeaked.

"Have you two eaten yet?" Frigga asked, looking between them.

"Uh...no, grandmother." Fray said, shaking her head.

"Then come inside. I'll have something brought out for you." Frigga smiled. "It's been a while since I've had a young child to spoil."

 _ ****~Later~****_

Loki hadn't been this angry in a long time.

He had returned his son to Asgard and brought him to the healers. The head said most of his injuries were superficial, but he needed more time to rest and recover. That wasn't why he was angry – well, not _all_ of it. He had already dealt Lily's murderer a brutal blow, but it was now clear that he wasn't the only enemy the children had.

He had met Petunia twice during his courtship with Lily, and the woman had left a resoundingly negative impact. She was a bitter, selfish and spiteful waste of existence.

Loki would have felt somewhat sympathetic towards her – given his relationship with Thor – except Lily had done everything she could to reconnect with her sister only to be violently and cruelly rejected every time. Petunia went as far as to slander Lily to their family members during a reunion, calling her a whore, causing the redhead to leave early in tears.

 _That_ would have been enough. But _then_ Petunia had mistreated his children when they were sent to live with her. Fray hadn't described much of what had been done, but the flash of panic and anger in her eyes had spoken volumes.

He had tracked down a group of his children's friends to find out where Petunia was living now.

Melissa Barns pointed him in the right direction before Ginny Weasley asked if Harry was going to be alright.

They were a very loyal group.

Loki was tempted to simply kill Petunia and her husband when he found them. _But that would not be very kingly_. Instead he knocked them unconscious and had them brought back to Asgard for judgement.

 **End Chapter**

 **And justice will be served. Next time, Reyna and co have to escape from Britain because Minister Fudge is crazy so they go to meet Reyna's dad for the first time. Meanwhile, the Warriors return home to accuse Loki of treason; Harry and Fray aren't amused.**

 **Read and Review please!**


End file.
